Um Raio de Sol na Escuridão
by sugarpen
Summary: Cap 10 Online! A vida de Lily Evans mudou durante o verão, mas agora ela está tentando colocar as coisas em ordem com James Potter, o homem dos seus sonhos que tem um cheirinho maravilhoso. Tradução de Sunshine in the Dark, da czarinakathryn. CONTINUANDO!
1. No qual Lily está deprimida

**N/T (nota da tradutora/translator's note):** Cá estou eu com mais uma fic. Dessa vez, não é produção minha, mas sim de uma ótima fic-writer chamada czarina-kathryn. Mas, como ela só escreve fics em inglês (porque ela é nativa), então, eu resolvi traduzir essa aqui dela, que se chama Sunshine in the Darkness, no original. Lógico, ela tem muitas mais no profile dela; quem souber ler em inglês, confira: www . fanfiction . net / czarinakathryn (sem os espaços). Então, vamos à fic.

**

* * *

**

**Um Raio de Sol na Escuridão**

_Capítulo Um: No qual Lily está deprimida_

Lily Evans suspirou ao olhar pela janela; estava chovendo. Ela odiava a chuva. Ela costumava adorá-la. Era tão fluida e cuidadosa; diminuía as inibições dela e a permitia dançar como se ela não tivesse preocupações no mundo. Não, não havia nada mais satisfatório do que dançar na chuva. Pelo menos seria isso que ela teria dito se você a perguntasse no ano anterior. Agora ela odeia a chuva. É tão fria e abusiva; ela gostaria de nunca mais vê-la. Lily suspirou novamente, dessa vez não pela chuva, mas por si mesma. Ela mudara muito e honestamente a velha Lily era melhor.

"O que é isso?" Sua melhor amiga Ally perguntou de onde ela estava espichada na cama.

"Oh, nada," Lily respondeu, "Só está chovendo."

"O que há de errado com a chuva? Você costumava adorar a chuva." Ally disse se sentando e olhando Lily com olhar penetrante.

Lily odiava quando Ally fazia coisas como essa; ela odiava mentir pra Ally, mas quando as conversas seguiam esse rumo ela sempre era forçada a isso.

"Eu não gosto mais."

"Lily, me diga o que está errado. Você não tem sido você mesma desde que você voltou das férias de verão. O que houve? E eu não quero ouvir você dizer que você não mudou porque eu sei que você mudou."

"Eu não ia dizer isso," É claro que ela ia, mas ela obviamente não iria mais depois do que Ally disse.

"Então o que está te preocupando? O que aconteceu nesse verão?" Ally perguntou com uma expressão tão interessada em seu rosto que Lily estava quase tentada a contar a ela o que acontecera; o que ela estava pensando, e porque ela não achava energia para rir mais. Quase. Tão rápido quanto veio, a vontade desapareceu; Ally seria feliz sem saber. Ela não precisava carregar os problemas de Lily. Ally apenas não entenderia; a coisa mais presente em sua mente era o teste de Transfiguração que estava próximo e quem seria a próxima garota de Sirius Black.

"As pessoas mudam você sabe!" Lily gritou, mais furiosa consigo mesma do que com Ally. "Só porque eu não sou exatamente a mesma não significa que tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Sabe de uma coisa? Pare de correr atrás de mim pra falar sobre isso. Não é de sua conta."

"Quer saber de uma coisa Lily? Estou cheia disso," Ally gritou de volta, "Estou cheia de você negando que tenha alguma coisa errada quando tem. Você nunca mais riu e, Deus, eu não me lembro de te ter visto sorrindo essa semana. E eu nem sei como vai indo entre você e o Potter. Vocês dois geralmente se divertiam muito incomodando um ao outro e agora tudo o que você faz é responder pra ele. É uma das coisas pra não se falar pra sua melhor amiga porque eu estarei aqui com você sem problemas e eu posso esquecer que um dia conheci você, e eu me preocupo com você, mas é outra coisa ignorar e gritar com o homem que te ama. NÃO se _atreva_ a desviar a visão de mim Lily Evans! Você sabe tão bem quando eu que Potter te ama! Você deve a ele uma explicação, assim como a mim. Ugh! Você quis assim. Se você não quer falar, tudo bem. Se você decidir contar, você sabe onde me encontrar." Com um último insulto Ally voltou a se enraivecer e atravessou a porta do dormitório.

"_Ótimo Lily," _ela pensou, _"Agora você está sozinha e sem amigos. Está feliz agora?" _A coisa mais triste era que Ally estava certa. Lily devia a Potter uma explicação. No ano passado ela praticamente prometeu sair com ele e agora não queria mais. O problema com certeza era que Potter não fosse entender suas razões. Não que isso não fosse uma boa razão, era, mas não era uma que podia parar alguém como James Potter. Não, as coisas estavam bem do jeito que estavam. Ela ficaria sozinha, mas pelo menos ninguém mais morreria por causa dela.

No café da manhã seguinte, Lily sentou-se sozinha; era melhor do que se ela encorajasse aproximações entre ela e Ally. Lily não teve coragem para acabar com a amizade delas antes, mas agora que a oportunidade se fez presente ela decidiu usá-la. Sua vida havia mudado muito nos últimos meses. Ela tinha deixado Hogwarts tão feliz. Agora ela estava completamente arruinada, deprimida, cabisbaixa, e à beira de uma recaída. Ela tinha aprendido bastante sobre escuridão nos últimos meses e sabia que não iria fazer nada com aquilo, mas às vezes, quando ela deixava sua mente pensar sobre aquilo, ela imaginava se depois de estar imersa na escuridão por tanto tempo ela estaria apta a sair. Tinha que ter um jeito, ela tinha que acreditar nisso, era a única coisa que ela podia se apegar, aquele pequeno raio de esperança. Se ela o perdesse, ela iria se afogar completamente. Lily estava tão imersa em seus pensamentos que não ouviu alguém se aproximar dela por trás, então quando alguém colocou a mão em seu ombro ela deixou escapar um choro de surpresa e ficou tão feliz quanto se estivesse esperando uma brisa.

"Lily?"

"_Droga de reflexos," _Ela pensou. Claro que isso seria um reflexo útil se isso fosse há um mês, mas de volta a Hogwarts isso estava decididamente fora de cogitação. Ela realmente teria trabalho para controlá-lo. De fato ela estava fazendo isso bastante bem; ontem ela se controlou para não se desesperar ao desviar-se enquanto Flitwick a ajudava com um complicado movimento da varinha, mas isso tinha sido uma coisa pequena. Virando-se ela disse uma palavra, "Potter".

"Você está bem? Você parece nervosa."

"Estou bem," Lily respondeu rispidamente, "Então se afaste!"

"Me desculpe. Eu não achei que estivesse tão perto," James murmurou se afastando um pouco com uma carinhosa expressão de preocupação em seu rosto. Lily não viu isso, ela desviou o olhar. "Posso dar um passo à frente flor Lily?" A referência dele ao jogo de infância favorito dela, Mãe May, deixou muita surpresa que não a tenha ajudado a explodir em risadas. Ela não ria há séculos. Parecia tão bom. Quando ela olhou para James ele estava sorrindo e trazendo uma ótima impressão de preocupação em fingir dar um passo, o que apenas a fez rir. Ela finalmente conseguiu parar quando James deslizou sobre o banco pra perto dela e disse, "É bom ouvir você rir de novo Lily, isso ilumina meu mundo." Gentilmente ele afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. "Você é tão linda quando está feliz. Eu queria poder te ajudar a rir mais."

As palavras dele trouxeram Lily de volta para a realidade, de volta à ela mesma. Ela deixaria James construir um sonho de felicidade em volta dela por aqueles breves segundos, mas ela sabia que isso era uma ilusão. Ela nunca seria feliz; ela nunca estaria junto dele.

"Eu não preciso de sua ajuda, Potter," Ela respondeu tentando fazer com que isso parecesse que ela queria dizer isso mesmo.

"Por que você sempre me corta Lily? É tão óbvio que há alguma coisa errada e eu quero ajudar a consertar isso. Por favor, só me dê uma chance," Ele disse entrelaçando a mão dela com a dele.

"Eu não preciso de ajuda," Lily repetiu. Era quase como um mantra; se ela repetisse isso tantas vezes quanto fosse o bastante poderia se tornar realidade. Ela precisava de ajuda mais do que ela precisava de sua respiração, mas ela não podia ceder. Ela não podia machucá-lo, ainda que isso a matasse.

"Sim, você precisa! E eu vou tentar e ajudar você mesmo que isso me mate," um sentimento tão parecido com o dela própria. Haviam lágrimas nos olhos dele. Ela queria isso tão maldosamente. Ela pulou, tirando sua mão da dele; ela tinha que sair dali. Quando ela passou pela porta do Salão Principal ela olhou pra trás e por um flamejante segundo seus olhos encontraram os de James. O mundo todo parecia cair. Era como se ela estivesse parada à frente dele sem as mentiras dela, sem suas paredes cuidadosamente construídas e sem a máscara dela. Era muito; ela voltou e saiu correndo. Ela finalmente parou perto da sala de Transfiguração e pegou ar enquanto esperava suas lágrimas pararem de cair. Ela não estava pronta para se esconder por muito tempo se isso ficasse mais forte. Ele era tão doce e maravilhoso e perfeito. Ela queria ele para ajudá-la; ela queria ele para dizer que ela não iria machucá-lo, mas aquele era um risco que ela não podia correr.

Ela assistiu às aulas daquele dia ignorando todo mundo e se escondendo no trabalho. Até em História da Magia, onde eles não fazem nada, ela se ocupou terminando outro trabalho. Se manter ocupada trazia sua mente pra fora da bagunça que ela chamava sua vida. Lily jogou-se sobre a fluente bolsa de livros em sua cama e pegou sua velha e gasta capa. Ela devia a si mesma um trato. Saindo do castelo, Lily começou a andar sem rumo pelo jardim, aproveitando a vigorosa brisa que penetrava sua capa. Talvez seja a neve do Natal. Depois de amanhã, todos os estudantes estariam indo embora para o feriado. Nada que ela pudesse celebrar, mas ainda seria legal ter um Natal. Depois de tudo, esse seria o primeiro Natal dela em Hogwarts e a neve a fazia ficar um pouco menos sozinha quando todos os seus amigos forem pra casa para o Natal. Não, não, todos os seus _antigos _amigos. Sua própria mente estava conspirando contra ela. Ela não podia ser amiga deles; ela teria que aceitar isso. Talvez o isolamento total no qual ela está pensando e é necessário no início não seja tão crucial quanto ela tinha suposto. Provavelmente isso seria certo para ter relações pessoais. Sim, relações pessoais poderiam ser muito legais realmente. Mesmo porque _Ele_ não poderia ir atrás deles. _Poderia?_ Lily não podia colocar em risco o valor da amizade. Oh, mas que bênção seria se ela finalmente tivesse alguém que soubesse o que ela tinha passado. Alguém pra quem ela pudesse falar sobre seus pesadelos e pudesse confortá-la de seus medos. Sentando perto do lago o frio vento do inverno deu um sabor particularmente áspero e a açoitava através da sua fina capa como uma gelada faca. Arrepiando-se, Lily se abraçou. Ela fechou os olhos e inclinou sua cabeça para trás, deixando a corrente de vento em volta dela embaraçar seus cabelos. Sacudindo sua cabeça, ela tentou bloquear a imagem da água fria e negra que estava marcada em seu cérebro. Era tão tentadora. Ela teria de apenas afogar seus problemas e nunca mais precisaria que encarar o mundo novamente.

"Frio?" murmurou uma voz quando braços quentes a envolveram por trás.

Primeiramente ela se debateu, outro reflexo, e ela imaginou quem poderia ser, "James."

"Se você vai ficar parada aqui fora no frio cortante então pelo menos vista uma capa decente, então eu não precisarei me preocupar com você." Enquanto ele falava ele acomodou as pontas de sua capa em volta dela, trazendo-a para perto de seu peito.

"Você é tão quentinho" Lily disse, imaginando o calor no qual ela podia estar sem desde esse verão. Ela pôde sentir o sorriso dele subindo através dele quando ele cochichou em seu ouvido.

"Bem, eu estou vestindo uma capa de inverno. E isso provavelmente não machuca já que eu estava agora no treino de Quadribol." O sorriso deixou a voz dele e aprofundou o que Lily podia chamar apenas de sedução, "Você vê, eu não posso ajudar mas eu notei que um lindo anjo estava parado aqui perto da água. Então eu tive que vir investigar. Imagine a minha surpresa quando percebi que a linda feiticeira que me enlaçou era mortal." Quando as últimas palavras dele saíram ele pressionou os lábios contra a bochecha dela e disse, "Eu quero te ajudar."

"Não, Potter, você não pode. O que está errado comigo levaria anos de ajuda para ser superado. Eu sei que você tem outros planos para o seu futuro, James. Não há necessidade de jogar tudo pro alto por mim." Lily deixou escapar um riso molhado. Ela não podia explicar porque, mas ela começou a chorar. "Jogador de Quadribol de nível mundial, James Potter," ela sussurrou. "Eu vou entrar no seu fã-clube e vou aplaudir na arquibancada quando você pegar o pomo. É tudo o que eu quero. É tudo o que eu peço."

James a virou então ela estava o encarando, "Isso pode ser uma surpresa pra você, mas isso não é tudo que eu quero que você peça. Eu não quero jogar Quadribol depois de Hogwarts. Não que haja alguma coisa errada nisso, mas não é o que eu quero." Os olhos dele deixaram os dela e ele olhou por cima do ombro dela, como se estivesse visualizando um futuro que só ele pudesse ver. "Eu quero ser Auror, como meu pai, e espero contornar o fã-clube. Eu quero me casar e começar uma família," Os olhos dele voltaram a se encontrar com os dela, "Com a mulher que eu amo."

Lily olhou para os lados.

"Lily, eu sei que você está mau, mas eu quero que você saiba que eu nunca vou te machucar. Me dê uma chance; me deixe te amar."

"James," ela murmurou, sua voz falhando desigualmente com a emoção, "Eu não quero te perder."

"Eu nunca vou te deixar Lily. Eu te amo."

Se afastando, Lily tropeçou pra trás e seus pés foram molhados quando ela tocou a borda da água gelada do lago. "James, você não quis dizer isso."

"Eu quis. Lily, me ouça, por favor. Eu não sei por que você mudou seu pensamento sobre nós durante o verão, eu não sei por que você simplesmente sorri, e eu não sei por que suas notas estão abaixando. Droga, eu nem sei porque você está aqui parada tentando buscar sua morte, mas sabe do que eu sei? Eu sei que a Lily Evans pela qual eu me apaixonei está em algum lugar aí dentro de você e eu a quero trazer de volta. Eu sei que você também a quer de volta. Você não gosta da pessoa na qual você se tornou, eu posso ver isso todas as vezes em que você faz caretas para o seu reflexo. Eu não estou pedindo muito Lily. Eu não estou pedindo seu amor ou amizade, eu não estou nem pedindo para que você goste de mim. Tudo o que eu quero é uma chance pra te ajudar. Por favor, por favor, dê essa chance pra mim."

Por alguma razão inexplicável Lily estava confusa. Talvez fosse porque tudo o que ele dissera era verdade, mas seja qual fosse a razão, a fez gritar, "Você quer uma confissão James! Tudo bem, aqui está uma, vamos ver se você gosta disse! O Lorde das Trevas está atrás de mim. Oh, e com certeza, não só de mim, oh não, é de toda e qualquer pessoa que eu estiver próxima. Bem, acredite nisso James, não há algo pelo qual eu espere. Eu não vou deixar ninguém se machucar por minha causa. Eu planejei fazer ficar claro que ele não tenha mais ninguém para matar, só eu! E você está fazendo o meu plano ir por água abaixo!"

James se aproximou um passo. Provavelmente não foi a idéia mais brilhante porque ela estava tão confusa que ela sentiu como se estivesse meio que se segurando nele. "Ele está realmente atrás de você?"

"Ah, não, eu estava brincando," ela disse sarcasticamente, "É lógico que ele está atrás de mim."

James, perturbado pela irritação dela, estava olhando pra ela como se tivesse acabado de se esclarecer. "Então é por isso que você não quer me deixar ajudar você. Você está com medo que ele vá me machucar."

Lily assentiu olhando para seus pés; a raiva tinha desaparecido tão rapidamente quanto tinha vindo. Inesperadamente ela estava envolvida num abraço que a fez sair totalmente do foco de seus pés.

"É verdadeiramente doce Lils. Significa muito pra mim."

"James, eu não quero te machucar. Eu já perdi muito; por favor, eu não quero perder mais. Eu não quero te perder."

"Eu não vou a lugar algum," Ele disse a sentando sobre os pés dela.

"Mas você não pode controlar a morte James."

"Lily, que tipo de vida nós vamos viver se nós vivermos no constante medo da morte? Se você me perguntar, não seria muito boa." Se afastando, ele a olhou nos olhos, "A morte virá para todos nós Lily. Eu quero morrer sabendo que vivi a vida por completo. Eu quero saber que saboreei cada dia. Você sabe, 'viva cada dia como se fosse o último', esse tipo de coisa. A vida é uma aventura Lils, e eu quero você nessa aventura comigo."

Tremendo, Lily se aproximou de James, escondendo seu rosto no peito dele. Ela nunca quis deixá-lo ir. Mas mesmo assim, ela deve fazer isso? Ela deve deixar-se amá-lo? Ela deve se expor ao risco de outro coração partido? Para sua surpresa ela já sabia a resposta, e não era o que ela pensava que seria. "Sim!" Seu coração e sua mente gritaram tão escandalosamente que seus lábios se sentiram obrigados a expor pela voz esse sentimento.

"Obrigado, obrigado." James suspirou, a puxando mais pra perto. Lily enlaçou seus braços em volta dele, aconchegando-se em seu calor. Eles ficaram ali pelo que podia ser um minuto ou uma hora, isso não importava. Eles estavam juntos.

Finalmente James se afastou, "Eu acho melhor nós entrarmos antes que eu tenha como companhia uma Lily doente." Colocando um braço seguramente em volta dela, ele a puxou pelo castelo. Estava quieto exceto pelo barulho de seus sapatos, molhados pela água do lago.

Quando eles entraram no Salão Principal Lily olhou para os lados, "Que horas são?"

"Tarde."

"Obrigada Senhor Óbvio."

"Por nada Senhorita Sarcástica."

Ambos riram. Eles sempre se divertiam muito zombando um do outro. As coisas quase voltaram ao normal, exceto por uma coisa. James a estava segurando fortemente contra ele. Isso era ótimo.


	2. No qual James considera um homicídio

_Capítulo 2: No qual James encontra um novo melhor amigo_

ou

_No qual James considera um homicídio_

Eles voltaram para a Sala Comunal sem se olhar, o que foi uma coisa boa. Não que eles estivessem brigados, mas James não era louco para pegar uma detenção. Uma vez na sala comunal Lily precipitou-se à lareira e começou a esquentar as mãos. As brasas eram lentas, mas quentes, e a proporcionaram calor. Ela quase parecia parte do fogo. James a envolveu em seus braços novamente. Ela se encaixava neles tão perfeitamente. Ele podia sentir a respiração dela fluindo; era tão calma. Ele enterrou seu rosto no pescoço dela respirando os suaves perfumes de lírios e gardênia. Ele podia ficar assim pra sempre. Infelizmente o cosmos tinha outros planos; maldito cosmos. Quando ele estava pensando em tirar vantagem da sala comunal vazia e perguntar a Lily o que acontecera para que Voldemort viesse atrás dela, seu antigo, oh sim, _antigo_ melhor amigo Sirius Black veio limitando os passos e o cegou com um flash brilhante. Tão logo que ele conseguiu tirar as manchas dos olhos, ele viu Sirius parado ao pé da escada escondendo uma câmera e sorrindo exageradamente como se tivesse acabado de descobrir uma mina de ouro. James estava pensando em moer Sirius até que ele se tornasse uma massa sangrenta quando ele percebeu que Lily estava desmaiada. Ele se perguntou como não tinha percebido, uma vez que tinha todo o peso dela sobre si.

"Lily?!" Ele chorou, a preocupação preenchendo sua voz.

Sirius correu em volta deles, "Droga, isso não era pra ter acontecido."

"Isso é tudo o que você diz! O que diabos você estava fazendo aqui? Tentando nos cegar!"

"Não, eu estava apenas reunindo algum material e com certeza vocês vão querer uma lembrança de sua primeira ficada." Enquanto eles discutiam, James colocou Lily no sofá. Droga, isso era ruim. Ele podia ver que ela respirava, mas parecia que o mundo dele estava se desintegrando. Ele deixara que ela se machucasse logo depois de prometer estar sempre com ela. Isso seria brilhante no conceito dela. Ele deveria levá-la para a ala hospitalar? Não, má idéia; ela estava drasticamente abaixo do peso e se ele a levasse à ala hospitalar por isso, isso podia arrasá-la. Ele definitivamente devia falar com ela antes de fazer qualquer coisa como essa. Além disso, o que teria causado seu desmaio? Sirius subiu novamente as escadas dizendo que ia buscar Remus. James sentou-se no sofá perto de Lily e gentilmente pegou a mão dela. Ela parecia tão frágil. Um barulho atrás dele permitiu a ele saber que Remus e Sirius chegaram.

"Droga," foi o único comentário de Remus.

Ele deveria dizer mais, mas no momento Lily começou a se mover. Ela parecia estar tendo um sonho. James pôde vê-la arcar-se fracamente para fora do sofá como se ele a estivesse machucando; seus olhos se moviam rapidamente por trás de suas pálpebras. Ele não sabia se deveria tentar acordá-la ou não. Então o rosto dela se contorceu numa careta de dor e James sabia que não poderia deixá-la mais ali.

"Lily," ele sussurrou chacoalhando-a gentilmente. "Lily, acorde. Por favor acorde." Parecia que as palavras dele não estavam tendo efeito até que ela pulou no sofá, seus olhos mergulhados no terror, a boca aberta num grito silencioso. James tentou abraçá-la, esperando para tomá-la para si e confortá-la. Tão logo suas mãos tocaram os braços dela ela bateu nele com os punhos cerrados. Instintivamente ele pegou em sua cintura.

"Lily, sou eu James."

"J... ja... mes?"

"Sim, sou eu Lily. Acalme-se, eu não vou te machucar." Ele gentilmente tomou-a nos braços e a embalou quando ela começou a chorar. Era um terrível pesadelo tê-la se balançando com soluços. Parecia que seu corpo se balançava sozinho dividido pela força de suas lágrimas.

"Vai ficar bem; tudo vai ficar bem. Eu estou aqui pra ajudar." Ele sussurrou aquelas palavras de novo e de novo no ouvido dela. Ele não sabia se elas eram verdadeiras, mas ele certamente esperava que sim.

Finalmente as lágrimas pararam, mas James não saiu de perto dela. Ele queria ter certeza de que ela ficaria bem. E ela se sentia muito bem aninhada nos braços dele daquele jeito, exceto pelo problema de que ela estava o abraçando tão apertado que ele estava tendo um pequeno problema para respirar.

"James", ela aspirou no ombro dele quando perdeu a cabeça na leveza dele.

"Shhh... tudo vai ficar bem. Apenas espere seu tempo." Ele ergueu as mãos e as correu pelos cabelos dela se perguntando se ela lhe deixaria fazer aquilo enquanto ela não estivesse soluçando.

"O que aconteceu?" Ela disse, sua voz coberta pela blusa dele.

"Sirius estava dando uma de jumento e me assustou e fez você desmaiar. Eu estava realmente preocupado com você. Então você começou a ter um pesadelo, então eu te acordei."

Lily levantou a cabeça e olhou em volta para a agora vazia sala comunal. "E onde ele está agora?"

"Quem sabe, mas se ele estiver ainda por aqui eu vou matá-lo agora," James disse gentilmente passando um dedo pelo rosto dela. "Nós vamos ter que ? de algum modo."

"Eu tive uma ótima idéia," Lily disse, o rosto dele se torcendo num fantasma do sorriso maroto dela. "Eu não me lembro do que ele fez. Eu apenas me lembro do flash..." Ela caiu, todo o seu corpo tremendo apenas com a memória.

"Aquela câmera foi a pior peça de Sirius e seus deuses abandonados, e uma vez que eu colocar minhas mãos naquilo só vão existir pequenas, pequenas peças." James olhou para Lily. Ela claramente não estava prestando atenção em uma palavra do que ele estava dizendo. "Lils, você já desmaiou quando ficou espantada antes?"

"Oh, eu nunca desmaiei por susto, isso foi mais um reflexo. Meu corpo apenas caiu e quando você está inconsciente... hmm... bem, as coisas são tão ruins," ela terminou sem cruzar seu olhar com o dele.

Isso pareceu como se ela estivesse falando de alguém amaldiçoando-a. A mente de James acelerou e ele inesperadamente se lembrou de todas as vezes em que ela vacilou quando ele a tocou e tremeu ao ouvir sons estranhos. "Alguém te machucou? Porque se alguém te machucar esse filho de uma..."

Lily cortou-o com sua pequena e delicada mão cobrindo a boca dele. "Ao mesmo tempo em que eu adoraria ver alguém bater no Lorde das Trevas, eu não quero que você corra perigo."

"Voldemort! Voldemort te atacou!" Lily assentiu hesitando, como se estivesse envergonhada. "Oh Deus Lils!" Ele sussurrou tomando-a para ele. "Agradeço à Deus por você estar bem." Isso era algo que ele realmente nunca havia nem sonhado antes. Ninguém nunca havia sonhado em machucar Lily, ou se divertir às custas dela em Hogwarts porque estava praticamente estampado na testa dela 'Se você me machucar, os Marotos vão te bater até você cair.'E agora ela estava machucada. Ela estava machucada e ele nem sabia. Quando Lily disse isso, Voldemort a tinha machucado novamente. Ele a abraçou bem apertado. "Eu sinto muito."

"Por que tem que ser você James? Você não me machucaria, eu sei disso. Mas, James, eu vou te machucar. Eu o irritei, e agora ele vai vir atrás de mim de qualquer jeito. Ele pode machucar qualquer pessoa que eu gosto... e eu não quero que seja você, James."

"Eu não me importo com isso Lily. Eu só me importo com você." Ele disse vigorosamente, sua voz cheia de um tom que quebraria qualquer contradição. Assim Lily saberia que não deveria protestar. A conversa deles a cansara; ele podia ver isso nas pálpebras dela, que pendiam para cima dos olhos. Parecia que ela não dormia há meses. "Olha o que nós vamos fazer. Você vai dormir e amanhã eu vou trazer o seu café da manhã. E você vai ter que comer tudo ou estará me insultando. Ok?"

"Mmm..." Lily estava praticamente dormindo nos braços dele, ela parecia tão adorável.

Ele sentou-se um pouco enquanto acariciava os cabelos dela. "Vamos Lils, hora de ir pra cama." Ele a chacoalhou um pouco; ela não se moveu. Maldição, ela estava dormindo e não havia jeito de acordá-la. Ele também não podia levá-la para a cama dela no dormitório feminino sem acionar os alarmes. Ótimo, ela dormiria no chão esta noite. Pegando-a em seus braços ele subiu as escadas com ela para o dormitório dele. Remus e Sirius, que estavam sentados no chão conversando, olharam para cima.

"James, querido, eu sinto muuuuuito. Eu estou completamente..." Sirius calou-se quando Remus enterrou seu braço nele.

"Shhh... Ela está dormindo," Remus sussurrou.

Remus poderia ser seu novo melhor amigo, James decidiu. A, ele tinha um cérebro, B, ele tinha olhos, C, ele certamente não tinha uma câmera. James gentilmente colocou Lily na cama dele e puxou os cobertores sobre ela. Distraidamente ele tirou o cabelo dela do rosto. Percebendo o que estava fazendo, ele saiu dali e fechou o cortinado da cama. Virando-se, ele sentou-se no chão com seu amigo, e com seu antigo amigo.

"O que nós discutimos?" ele perguntou.

"Punição apropriada." Remus contou.

"Mas eu não fiz nada," Sirius protestou, "Ok, eu posso ter feito uma coisinha, Ok, então ela desmaiou, nada muito grande certo?"

James apenas o encarou, Remus respondeu, "Errado, então você vai ter que arrumar um jeito de fazer as pazes com a Lily. Ela é a nova namorada do seu melhor amigo, então você vai querer ficar bem com ela."

"Isso aí," James disse dando uma silenciosa salva de palmas.

"Ok, ok, eu vou pensar em alguma coisa."

"Ótimo," James disse, "Agora você pode começar a fazer as pazes comigo. Primeiro você pode me dar metade da sua cama."

"O QUE?"

"SHHHH"

"O que?"

"Bem, no caso de você não ter notado, minha cama está ocupada."

"Então, deite-se lá com ela."

Contar até dez era uma boa maneira de escapar de uma briga. Quando James chegou no 10 Sirius estava praticamente suplicando para dar a James metade de sua cama. Remus contou a ele quando ele escovou os dentes que ele parecia muito espantado.

Quando deitou-se na cama de Sirius, James soube que seria uma longa noite. Ele não tinha nem dormido ainda e Sirius já pegara todos os cobertores. James pensou sobre todo o dia; parecia muito surreal. As férias de Natal começariam no sábado, o que significava que ele tinha mais um dia com Lily até eles irem para casa para o feriado. Ele odiaria ficar longe dela, mas faria bom uso do tempo. Seu pai era o Auror Chefe no Ministério da Magia e iria ensinar a James algumas defesas para ele usar contra Voldemort. E James gostaria que Lily também aprendesse. Quando ele finalmente dormiu, estava sorrindo. Lily Evans era sua namorada e nada aconteceria a ela.

_

* * *

**N/T:** / recebe as tomatadas / Podem jogar tomates, eu recebo menos porque tem menos gente lendo as minhas fics do que o resto das ficwriters. Ok, eu sei que eu demorei, e bastante. Quando eu vim aqui da última vez os dinossauros ainda não tinham entrado em extinção. / ouve alguém gritando pra ela parar de exagerar / Tá, tá. Não tinha dinossauro, mas faz um tempão. E o motivo de eu demorar tanto assim está escrito no profile: eu estou fazendo estágio! Mas quando dá eu venho, como vocês podem perceber. E eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo! Se bem que não sou eu quem deve agradecer, já que eu não sou a autora da fic, mas eu adotei. Em português ela é minha, não é? Então. Agora vamos responder os comentários!_

**Thaty: **Olha você aqui! Você lia Confissões também, eu lembro. Passado o momento nostalgia, obrigada por comentar!

**Cla.V: **Qual foi a outra que você leu? Além de Sunshine In The Darkness eu já li Kissing The Enemy, que tem tradução também. É a mais divertida de todas, eu adorei. Beijos e continue comentando!

**CarlinhA x): **Que bom que você está gostando! E sim, ela já está completa, e eu vou traduzir tudo sim. É que como o meu tempo está suuuuuper enrolado, eu to demorando um pouco... Mas a tradução tá garantida! Beijos pra você também!

E só pra deixar vocês com um gostinho, partes do capítulo 3:

_Capítulo 3 – No qual Lily descobre um sabonete afrodisíaco_

"_Ally suspirou teatralmente. 'Mas o que diabos você está fazendo na cama do Potter?'" _

"'_Sim, mas James adora quando você o usa solto. Eu quero dizer considere os fatos. Ele furtou, o que, 253 prendedores de cabelo seus nos últimos sete anos tentando te convencer a não prender seu cabelo.'_

'_258,' Lily corrigiu sorrindo."_

"_Ela abraçou seu corpo e mostrou curvas que preferia deixar escondidas."_

"_Lily fez uma expressão ao mesmo tempo sedutora e zangada, 'Ele devia ter dormido comigo.'"_

"_Ela estava precisando é de uma boa dose de conversa sensível de garotas vinda de Ally. Talvez ela pudesse convencer Lily de que roubar o sabonete de James não era a solução para seus problemas."_

Bom gente, acabou por aqui! Muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	3. No qual Lily começa sua manhã

_Capítulo 3: No qual Lily começa sua manhã_

ou

_No qual Lily descobre um sabonete afrodisíaco_

Lily acordou em um pulo. Era tarde, ela podia perceber pelos raios de sol entrando pelo cortinado da cama. Ela fechou os olhos e escondeu-se debaixo das cobertas. Era sábado, então ela não tinha que acordar. "Mmm..." seus lençóis cheiravam muito bem. Talvez o sabonete que os elfos usavam fosse o mesmo de James; cheirava como ele. Ela imaginou como eles fizeram para conseguir uma reprodução exata. Ela podia conseguir um desses. A camisa que ela tipo que roubou dele começava a perder o cheiro e não era nem metade boa quanto dormir sentindo o cheiro dele. Além disso, James estava quase percebendo que sua camisa desapareceu, como aconteceu por dois anos. Mas cheirava tão bem, e ela realmente não podia ajudar a si mesma. Dormir era bem mais fácil com um cheiro bem confortável te envolvendo. Falando, ou pensando na verdade, em roupas, o que no mundo ela estivesse vestindo, parecia com seu robe. Lily orgulhosamente abriu os olhos e olhou para baixo, era seu robe. Porque ela estava vestindo seu robe? As lembranças da noite passada voltaram para ela numa assombrosa torrente de informações. Ela podia ajudar sorrindo. James era tão maravilhoso; ele realmente pensou que ela merecia que ele arriscasse sua vida. Ela não podia aceitar, claro, mas ele era tão perfeito. Espere! Como ele a trouxe de volta para o dormitório noite passada? Tudo o que ela se lembrava era simplesmente ter adormecido nos braços de James. Ah, droga... aquela era a cama de James! Oh, sem hiperventilação. Todavia, aquilo cheirava muito bem. Tudo bem, então ela estava na cama de James, grande coisa. Não era certeza de que ele estivesse lá com ela. James era um cavalheiro, não faria uma coisa daquelas. Respire fundo, má idéia, agora ela estava realmente envolvida pelo cheiro dele. James não dormia pelado, dormia? Oh, Deus, ok, pense em boas coisas. Ela estava calma. Agora tudo o que ela deveria fazer era abrir o cortinado. Ok, quando contar 3, 1... 2...

"Me diga onde ela está Sirius. Eu sei que vocês marotos fizeram alguma coisa com ela!" a voz de Ally estourou pelo quarto.

"Agora, por que nós faríamos uma coisa dessas?" Sirius perguntou, sua voz falhando em cada palavra que ele dizia.

"Pare de bloquear a porta, Sirius; não me faça esganar você. Lily é minha melhor amiga e eu vou encontrá-la com ou sem a sua ajuda."

Houve um barulho de como estivesse abrindo a porta e então Sirius disse, "Olha, nada fora do normal, NÃO É James?"

"Ahn?"

"Ah, olha, eu acidentalmente te acordei. Então James querido, a Ally aqui está procurando a Lilykins. Você a viu?"

"Ela não está, OW... o que foi isso... ohhhh certo... ummm... não, eu não a vi."

"Deus, vocês garotos são terríveis pra mentir. Só por curiosidade, James, porque você está dormindo na cama do Sirius?"

"Por nada, por nada mesmo."

"Sim, certo."

"Hey, não abra isso... heh heh... você sabe o que tem aí." A voz de Sirius veio do lado direito da cama.

"Garotos, todos vocês são tão durões até uma garota pegar a varinha e mostrar que ela é maior que a de vocês."

"Ouch Sirius, você contou."

Ótimo, pensou Lily, não precisa ser um gênio para adivinhar que, se Ally puxasse o cortinado iria encontrar Lily se sentando na cama de James, sorrindo como uma idiota. Oh, bem, ela pensou, se enfiando novamente na cama e quando ela preparou os cobertores pra voltar pra baixo deles, AI! Alguma coisa bem pesada bateu nela. "Ow, hey, parem. Eu estou aqui!" Ela chorou, sentando-se.

Ally literalmente pulou dois pés como se tivesse visto alguém regressando da morte. Enquanto pulava, ela deixou aparecer a vassoura na qual ela voara. "Droga Lils, você quase me fez ter um ataque do coração. Eu pensei que fosse o Peter ou coisa assim." Ally suspirou teatralmente. "Mas o que diabos você está fazendo na cama do Potter?"

"Eu dormi?" Lily tentou. Parecia uma explicação plausível.

"Na cama do Potter?"

Lily olhou de Ally para James, que parecia adorável. Ele piscou pra ela e disse pra Ally, "Oh, não, Ally, ela dormiu nos meus braços depois de uma conversa romântica perto do lago e, sendo o cavalheiro que eu sou, obviamente eu não tive coragem de acordá-la então a trouxe pra minha cama pra dormir."

"Você é tão cheio de merda Potter. Vamos Lily, eu vou te levar pra cama certa."

"Mas James disse que ia fazer meu café da manhã."

"É claro que eu vou fazer. Como soa omeletes?"

"Muito bem," Lily disse retribuindo o sorriso dele.

"Tudo bem, vista-se e então eu te encontro na sala comunal."

"Ok," Lily disse, descendo da cama, sorrindo para a estática Ally, acenando para um Sirius sorridente, e saindo da sala. Uma vez em seu próprio dormitório ela desabou na cama. Talvez ela devesse furtar os lençóis de James. Isso seria realmente legal.

Ally entrou quando Lily estava prendendo os cabelos, "Então você e James são um casal agora?"

"Eu acho que sim, isso não parece muito bom, parece?"

"Deixe solto", Ally disse acenando para que Lily soltasse o cabelo.

"Fica bagunçado."

"Sim, mas James adora quando você o usa solto. Eu quero dizer considere os fatos. Ele furtou, o que, 253 prendedores de cabelo seus nos últimos sete anos tentando te convencer a não prender seu cabelo."

"258," Lily corrigiu sorrindo. Ela deixou o cabelo cair sobre suas costas. "Eu estou levando um prendedor de cabelo comigo, em todo caso." Ambas, Lily e Ally, riram um pouco.

Lily já estava no caminho da porta quando Ally disse, "Você vai mesmo usando isso?"

Lily olhou para sua camiseta larga e sua calça jeans, "Sim, por que teria alguma coisa errada com isso?"

"Bem, eu não estou tentando dizer que não gosto do seu estilo, Lily, mas você não quer se arrumar um pouco? Você sabe, deixe James saber que é especial!"

"Ele sabe. Além disso eu não tenho nada legal pra vestir."

"Ahh... mas eu tenho. E eu vou deixar você pegar emprestado algumas coisas pra impressionar o homem dos seus sonhos."

"Como você sabe que ele é o homem dos meus sonhos?"

Ally jogou a ela um olhar fulminante de onde ela estava curvada sobre seu malão, "Bem, o fato de você dormir com uma camisa que você roubou dele é sempre uma boa indicação."

Lily corou. Ela não tinha percebido que Ally sabia sobre aquilo. Enquanto ela observava Ally cavoucar dentro do seu malão Lily foi preenchinha com uma vontade incontrolável de se desculpar. Ela não tinha certeza sobre do que ia se desculpar, talvez de tudo. Por alguma razão Lily não estava mais com medo. A vida não parecia mais tão desesperançada.

Ally se aprumou e disse, "Isso não importa Lily. É pra isso que os melhores amigos servem, para ficar com você durante os tempos mais difíceis e obviamente te procurar se você foi seqüestrada pelos maiores jumentos de Hogwarts."

"Eu realmente dormi nos braços dele." Lily disse olhando para o nada, mas Ally disse:

"Eu entendi isso no mesmo minuto. Eu só estou feliz que você achou alguém para confiar. Aqui, prove estas" Ally disse arremessando algumas roupas nela. Lily suspirou e começou a se trocar olhando desconfortável para Ally. "Eu estou me virando _e _fechando meus olhos."

Lily puxou sua camiseta por cima da cabeça. Depois de ter vivido por tanto tempo num dormitório ela estava acostumada a se trocar na frente da sua melhor amiga, mas aquilo tinha mudado no verão. Não que aquilo a chateasse; isso só chatearia Ally. Antes de vestir as roupas Lily se sentiu extremamente auto-consciente. Ela abraçou seu corpo e mostrou curvas que preferia deixar escondidas.

"Ok, você pode se virar agora." Lily disse, puxando um pouco a blusa.

"Nossa, o James não vai conseguir dormir essa noite," Ally disse examinando seu útil trabalho, "Diga pra ele me escrever um bilhete dizendo obrigado."

Lily olhou no espelho a saia jeans na altura do joelho e o top preto rendado e apertado. Por que Ally comprou aquelas roupas? Provavelmente ela poderia forças Lily a usá-las.

"Pare de se olhar como uma idiota e vai logo," Ally disse, "E quando você voltar vai ter que me dar os interessantes detalhes sobre seu 'namoro'.

"Não é um..." Lily parou quando Ally olhou para ela. Ok, talvez fosse um começo de um namoro. Mostrando a língua para Ally, ela saiu do dormitório. Aquilo a tinha ferido, e agora ela estava colocando duas pessoas que ela gostava tanto em perigo. E Ally nem sabia disso. Lily compreendeu alguma coisa apesar disso. Ela não podia fazer as escolhas por seus amigos. Ally tinha que decidir por ela mesma se quisesse continuar amiga de Lily ou nunca mais olhar para a cara dela. A vida é muito mais simples se você compreende isso. Começando a descer as escadas Lily incomodou mais alguém com sua roupa. Ela odiava usar roupas curtas. Se você analisar bem a única razão que ela tem de estar viva hoje foi que ela estava usando roupas curtas. Quão doente é isso? Se ela estivesse vestida como se veste normalmente, ela estaria morta; ela seria poupada de todo o sofrimento de viver. Ela também não teria James. Um sorriso dele fazia com que toda aquela coisa ganhasse valor. Sorrindo só de imaginar James, Lily pulou os últimos três degraus e entrou na Sala Comunal. Ela adorava fazer aquilo, foi o mais perto que ela chegou de estar voando (ela achava que com a vassoura parecia estar caindo num abismo).

Remus deu uma olhada nela de sua cadeira e olhou para o fogo, "Como você dormiu essa noite?"

"Maravilhosamente bem," ela disse, seu sorriso forçado crescendo amplamente.

"James não. Sirius roubou todos os lençóis. Pobre James, estava tremendo quando eu acordei."

Lily fez uma expressão ao mesmo tempo sedutora e zangada, "Ele devia ter dormido comigo." A expressão que Remus fez não tinha preço! "Remus, seu bobo, eu só estava brincando. Além disso eu acredito que James não enganou desse jeito, agora, o Sirius..."

Remus riu com ela e disse, "Você parece legal hoje, alguma ocasião especial?"

"Ally me disse que eu não podia tomar café com o James sem estar com uma roupa decente."

Remus olhou para suas roupas, "O que você estava vestindo antes que era tão indecente?"

"Uma camiseta larga e jeans."

"Ohh... Ally certamente não ia aprovar isso. Certo, eu posso dizer que ela fez um belo trabalho, você está linda. James não vai conseguir tirar os olhos de você."

Lily ficou bem vermelha. Ela sabia que não estava tão bonita assim, ela emagreceu demais nesse verão, mas era bom saber que seus amigos ainda achavam que ela estava bonita.

"Você está certo Remus, eu já estou encantada. Eu não sei como vou fazer omelete de você se não consigo tirar meus olhos da sua beleza."

Lily virou-se para ver James fitando-a e forçou um sorriso em aprovação. "Ally disse que você deve escrever pra ela um bilhete dizendo obrigado, porque foi ela quem me deu a roupas."

"O que ela acha de rosas?" Ele disse, passando suas mãos pela cintura de Lily e colocando-a nos braços.

"Provavelmente ela vai gostar mais de chocolate."

"E você?"

"Eu gosto de rosas."

"Eu gosto de lírios," ele disse beijando sua bochecha.

Ela corou, adorando sentir os braços dele em volta dela. Noite passada ela não estava no melhor estado para apreciar aquilo. Quer dizer, ela estava tão emocionada que nem percebeu que ele tinha um cheiro tão bom. Droga, ela queria enterrar o nariz na camiseta dele. Ao invés disso ela se virou escapando daquela força e se sentiu ser puxada pra trás um pouco, "Vamos."

James ofereceu seu braço e a conduziu como uma dama para fora do buraco do retrato até a cozinha.

"Como você espera convencer os elfos domésticos a deixar você fazer seu próprio omelete?"

"Eu consegui alguns contatos; sou um maroto depois de tudo." Ele fez cócegas na pêra e a ajudou a entrar na cozinha como se estivesse ajudando Lily a descer de uma carruagem.

Logo que entrou Lily encontrou Mardi, uma elfa doméstica que ela conheceu de quando era acostumada a comer na cozinha. "Senhora Lily, quanto tempo. Olhe para a senhora. Quem está te alimentando? Muito magra, muito magra," ela cacarejou logo que beliscou Lily, "Não se preocupe, Mardi vai te dar comida em pouco tempo."

"Oh Mardi, pare de fazer tempestade em copo d'água, eu estou bem," disse Lily com um sorriso.

"Ela está certa Mardi, não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou engordá-la pra você." James disse de trás dela. Ele imitou Mardi e beliscou Lily um pouco, então ele deixou sua mão escorregar até a de Lily, puxando-a para seu lado.

"Senhor James! Oh, o senhor e a senhora Lily aqui juntos. Que excitante!"

"Bom, Lily ouviu falar dos meus famosos omeletes e quis experimentar um."

"Claro, claro, por aqui," Mardi disse guiando-os em direção ao fundo da cozinha, "O senhor faz os omeletes; Mardi vai cuidar de tudo."

"Obrigado, Mardi."

"Então é assim que você faz," disse Lily se inclinando no balcão enquanto observava James juntar os ingredientes, "Você os deixa cozinhando todo o resto e então eles ficam felizes e você só faz os omeletes."

"Eu vou ter que concordar que você sabe que mesmo os omeletes me deixam um pouco mais convencido. O que os fez me deixar fazer os omeletes foi o fato de que os meus são melhores que os deles. Você não pode competir com eles." Ele deu de ombros claramente e voltou sua atenção para seu trabalho.

A cozinha tinha um cheiro fantástico, não tão bom quanto o do James, mas Lily estava morrendo de fome. Se sentindo inútil ela tentou ajudar os elfos a montar uma pequena mesa para ela e James, mas eles negaram a ajuda dela.

"Pronto," James disse e colocou um omelete de dar água na boca na mesa. Puxando a cadeira pra ela, James esperou que ela sentasse antes de seguir para seu lugar. Ele sorriu, "Atacar."

E foi o que ela fez. Comeu muito. Ela estava mesmo com fome, depois de muitos meses sem vontade de comer, estava esfomeada. Ela nem se sentiu envergonhada quando James riu dela por ter brincado com Mardi sobre seu sucesso em 'engordá-la'. Quando ela finalmente terminou, James e ela tentaram ajudar na limpeza, mas foram impedidos pelos elfos domésticos.

Voltando ao corredor, James envolveu um braço na cintura dela, "Então você vai comer enquanto eu não estou com você, certo?"

"Se eu estiver com fome," Lily replicou.

"Pare de ser tão evasiva," James disse apertando Lily contra a parede como se fisicamente deixando-a evitar James poderia fazer com que ela ignorasse todas as suas palavras. "Você precisa comer, Lily. Você é tão iluminada; eu estou preocupado com você."

"James, eu acabei de comer um buffet inteiro!"

"Você precisa começar a comer normalmente. Você não é gorda, você sabe. Você não acha que seja gorda, acha?"

"Não, eu não acho James. Acontece que geralmente eu não estou com fome."

"Olha Lils," ele disse acariciando seu rosto com sua mão quentinha, "Eu só quero que você esteja saudável."

"Ok, ok, eu vou comer enquanto você não estiver comigo."

"Promete?"

"Sim," ela sussurrou olhando para ele, seu rosto só algumas polegadas do dele.

"Posso te beijar?"

"Não sei, você _pode?"_ Lily sussurrou brincalhona.

Ele rolou os olhos, "Eu devo?"

"Sim," ela respirou enquanto os lábios dele desceram para encontrar os dela. Lily estava afundada nele e aquilo era muito mais doce que aquela água que a tentou ontem mesmo. Ela derreteu com ele.

"Ora, ora, ora," uma voz disse acabando com a felicidade que a inundara.

James se separou dela, olhando-a levemente deslumbrado com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

"Se não são os monitores-chefes namorando no corredor."

James se virou, "Você tem algo contra, Seboso?"

"Vai me enfeitiçar na frente da sua garota Potter?"

Lily tentou ordenar seu cérebro. Aquilo podia ser uma situação perigosa. "Não, ele não vai," Lily disse firme passando uma mão pelo braço de James. Ela podia sentir seus músculos em tensão por baixo de sua pele, "Nós já estamos indo."

Ela começou a puxar James pelo corredor, e então Severus desdenhou, "Deixando uma sangue-ruim te levar, Potter? Isso é o fundo do poço até mesmo pra você."

James se livrou de Lily e jogou Severus contra a parede, e colocou a varinha em na garganta dele, "Peça desculpa por isso Seboso!"

"James, eu não quero que ele peça desculpas a menos que ele queira."

"Você acha que eu vou deixar ele te chamar de a... aqu... aquilo?" James praticamente chorou, sua voz abafada angelicalmente.

"James, ele não é digno do seu tempo." Lily implorou com os olhos. Aquilo era um jogo. James não entendia que aquela coisa toda era só um jogo estúpido. Mas você precisa jogá-lo porque se você perde, você perde sua vida. James olhou para ela com um olhar penetrante antes de deixar Severus cair.

"Não me deixe ouvir você falando isso de novo," James resmungou e, pegando sua varinha, pegou a mão de Lily e a conduziu pelo corredor. Uma vez no Corredor Principal ele se virou para ela, "Porque você me fez parar? Ele te insultou! Eu devia ter obliviado ele!"

Lily o olhou nos olhos; ela precisava que ele entendesse aquilo, "James eu sempre acreditei que nós devemos tratar os outros bem. Eu nunca fiz segredo de que não gosto do jeito que você trata o Severus. Eu sei que você pode não entender isso, mas eu... bom vamos dizer apenas que eu tive a oportunidade de aprender que um pouco de benevolência hoje, um pouco de piedade, pode te ajudar quando você precisar mais desses sentimentos." Lily pensou novamente naquele verão; o quão acabada ela esteve, o quão perto da morte. Então um homem nobre lhe deu a chance de viver. Na vida, o homem que a salvou era a escória, mas no momento em que Severus Snape lhe deu tudo ele estava pagando a ela todos os anos de educação não muito bem-vinda que ela lhe ofereceu.

James concordou com a cabeça, "Eu não estou fingindo entender, mas por você eu posso aprender a fazer vista grossa com algumas coisas, até mesmo com o Seboso."

Lily sorriu, "Eu gostaria de saber quem deu esse apelido pra ele."

"Eu aposto que foi o Sirius. Esse é o tipo de coisa que ele faria em seu tempo livre."

Ela suspirou, "James, eu tenho que ir fazer o trabalho de Transfiguração."

"Mas isso não é obrigatório até o final do café!"

"Eu sei, mas eu odeio ficar preocupada com esse tipo de coisa. Além disso, Transfiguração é a minha pior matéria."

"E a minha melhor. Quer ajuda?"

"Não, você tem que ir se divertir com seus amigos."

"Tudo bem, mas eu te vejo no jantar."

"Que tal no almoço?"

"Eu acho que você já tomou café e almoçou."

"Sério, que horas são?"

"Lá pela uma hora eu diria."

"Uau, nós dormimos mesmo tarde."

"É."

Lily repartiu um sorriso com James e então instintivamente deu um selinho nele, "Ok, eu te vejo no jantar. Ah, e obrigada pelo omelete; estava maravilhoso."

No que ela se virou para saiu James passou seu braço por ela e a colocou entre seus braços. "É tudo o que eu consigo como um beijo de despedida?" Ele disse, fazendo uma expressão zangada.

"Sim, é isso," Lily disse, "A não ser que você consiga me convencer a outro." Oh Deus, de onde aquilo tinha saído? Ela estava flertando, _FLERTANDO _com James Potter. Onde ela tinha aprendido a flertar? Merda. Ally provavelmente colocava pra tocar fitas com lições de como flertar enquanto Lily dormia. Isso era uma coisa que Ally faria. Ainda assim, provavelmente não era uma coisa ruim, ela não podia sentir falta do sorriso de deleite de James quando ela propôs o desafio.

"Por favor," ele sussurrou.

"Não."

"Por favor por favor?"

"Nem sonhando," ela disse tentando manter sua mente protelando enquanto ele avançava devagar indo para perto dela.

Ele beijou sua bochecha e sua testa, "Por favor por favor com um lírio em cima?"

Tudo o que Lily pode fazer foi acenar com a cabeça. Ele estava tão lindo quando implorou. Sem falar do cheirinho dele que definitivamente a deixava nas nuvens e que era suficiente para deixá-la aturdida na maioria dos momentos. Ele arqueou a cabeça e a beijou. Ela nem estava se preocupando se eles estavam no meio do Salão Principal. Ela era como uma pessoa destruída. Lily se afastou e sussurrou, "Te vejo no jantar." Então, ela saiu dos braços dele e começou a subir as escadas, com medo de que, se parasse, caísse nos braços dele. Ela decidiu passar na biblioteca. Ela estava precisando é de uma boa dose de conversa sensível de garotas vinda de Ally. Talvez ela pudesse convencer Lily de que roubar o sabonete de James não era a solução para seus problemas.

_**

* * *

****N/T: **E aí gente, o que estão achando? Ok, eu não sou a autora, mas mantenho contato com ela e falo pra ela se o pessoal do Brasil está gostando ou não... E eu acho que dessa vez eu vou ter ótimas notícias pra ela._

Agradecimentos por comentários a **Thaty **(uma leitora muito fiel minha você, hein, Thaty? Me passe seu MSN, por favor!) e **Georgea **(que ótimo que você está achando a fic uma delícia! Vou passar no seu profile pra ler as suas fics).

E agora vamos ao gostinho de "quero mais" que eu ando deixando no final:

_Capítulo 4 – No Qual Lily visita o banheiro de James_

"'_Ele ainda está no Planeta Lily, Sirius. Deve demorar um pouco até ele voltar. Pelo jeito ele a beijou'."_

"'_Você entende que você deveria me dizer pra não roubar esse sabonete?'"_

"_Lily levou algum tempo para registrar que Ally tinha acabado de JOGAR PELA JANELA o vidro de colônia de alguém."_

"'_Só por curiosidade, em qual parte da Lily você estava pensando?' Remus perguntou."_

"_Lily riu, 'Tenho uma confissão a fazer'."_

Bom, eu vou parando por aqui dessa vez... Até o próximo capítulo, e comentem, comentem, comenteeeem!


	4. No qual Lily visita o banheiro de James

Capítulo 4: No qual James se depara com um monte de objetos

ou

No qual Lily visita o banheiro de James

James assistiu Lily subir correndo as escadas até que ele não pudesse mais ver seu cabelo vermelho brilhante balançando atrás dela; então ele escorregou pela parede. A vontade de sair correndo atrás dela e beijá-la sem precisar se explicar estava diminuindo. Isso era definitivamente uma boa coisa. Deus, ele estava maravilhado por ela ter flertado com ele e deixado que ele a beijasse, duas vezes! Sua mente estava tão longe que ele dificilmente registrou quando Remus emergiu de um corredor para o qual ele estava e começou a vir em sua direção.

"Ainda na Zona Lily?" Remus perguntou educadamente.

"Sim," James disse tentando tirar o gosto dos lábios dela de sua cabeça.

"Então eu acho que o café da manhã foi ótimo." Remus disse puxando James do chão e indo em direção às escadas.

"Ela me deixou beijar ela."

"Parece muito legal."

"Como ela consegue ser tão perfeita?"

"Ummm... bons genes?"

"Sim, os jeans são ótimos, mas eu não acho que seja isso. Mas, a saia jeans de hoje, ah Remus, estava linda. Eu tenho que admitir, eu achei que ela de top apertado fica melhor. Ainda que eu seja muito fã daquelas camisetas largas dela. É tão sexy o jeito que elas caem quando ela está lá fora praticando sua ginámida... não... ah droga... como é que aquilo chama?"

"Ginástica. Deus, você está completamente morto. Eu não quis dizer esse tipo de jeans."

"Ah, desculpa."

"Ei, vamos, ande um pouco mais rápido, Sirius quer conversar com você." Remus puxou James por outra porta e o deixou na pequena torre que os Marotos ocasionalmente usavam como refúgio.

"James! Até que enfim, você demorou um pouco," Sirius disse saindo do lugar onde estava sentado.

"Ele ainda está no Planeta Lily, Sirius. Deve demorar um pouco até ele voltar. Pelo jeito ele a beijou."

"É possível ter gosto de morango?" James perguntou. Ninguém pareceu estar com vontade de responder.

"James, eu quero puxar o seu cérebro até que você me ouça. Ok?" Sirius disse muito devagar.

"Certo, eu estou tentando te ouvir," James disse firme tirando seus pensamentos do cabelo de Lily. Não estava realmente funcionando porque logo que um pensamento sai, outro entra no lugar. Como aquela suspeita oculta de que as sardas dela cobriam todo o seu corpo. Deus, ele queria... MERDA... ele estava supondo que deveria colocar esses pensamentos longe. Mas isso era mais difícil do que você pode imaginar. Finalmente ele colocou seu foco em Sirius.

"Bem, veja, eu estava pensando num jeito de me desculpar pelo incidente do flash. Então, você sabe como seus pais vão dizer que você deve levar um amigo pro Natal e então convidar todos para o Ano Novo?"

"Sim."

"Certo, eu pedi a Remus e estou indo para a casa dele no Natal, o que significa que você vai poder convidar qualquer outra pessoa. Eu estava pensando que você deveria convidar Lily."

"Mas ela vai pra casa no Natal."

"Eu sei, mas você pode pelo menos perguntar pra ela. Se ela disser não eu vou encontrar outro jeito de chamar ela pra você."

"Sirius, ela vai pra casa. Você acha mesmo que ela ia gostar mais de ir pra minha casa comigo do que ir ver a família dela?"

"Tudo bem se você não quiser meu presente maravilhoso, incrível, sincero. Não use. Mas se você mudar de idéia ainda vai estar de pé. É lua cheia no dia depois do Natal, então eu ainda estarei com Aluado."

James olhou para Remus que encolheu os ombros, "Vou pensar."

Vários momentos de silêncio se passaram antes de Remus dizer, "Vamos voltar para o dormitório, nós temos que fazer umas coisas juntos e o Sirius vai parar de levar as minhas meias pra casa."

"Não brinca. Eu acho que o Sirius está pegando as minhas camisas, também."

"Eu não tenho suas camisas James, e Remus não é minha culpa se as suas meias são melhores que as minhas."

O trio riu e saiu da sala.

_Eles nem sabiam que a lareira que dava calor para a torre de vez em quando levava som para as masmorras. Uma vez que não sabiam disso, é óbvio que eles não sabiam que um homem estava batendo a cabeça contra a parede nas masmorras e dizendo, "Aquela sangue-ruim inútil. Como eu vou suportar isso?"_

**Ao mesmo tempo...**

"Por que nós estamos fazendo isso de novo?" Lily perguntou.

"Porque você está encantada pelo sabonete de James, então se nós o roubarmos você não só vai ter um sabonete cheiroso como também vai poder saber se está atraída por ele só por causa do cheiro dele."

"Mas ele cheira tão bem; eu não quero que acabe."

"Mas você não sabe se os seus sentimentos são induzidos pelo cheiro ou por outro tipo de coisa."

"Você entende que você deveria me dizer pra não roubar esse sabonete?"

"Sim, isso é o que uma amiga faz. Por outro lado, uma melhor amiga é a única que te ajudaria a roubar o sabonete."

"Ah Deus, eu não acredito que estamos fazendo isso," Lily lamentou.

Ally olhou em volta e arrastou Lily pelas escadas que levam ao dormitório masculino. Quando passaram pela porta de James elas espiaram.

"A barra está limpa," Ally disse entrando.

Lily a seguiu, mas começou a olhar para os lados furtivamente. Depois de tudo, não podia confiar se Sirius aparecesse com uma câmera no momento errado.

"Nossa, nós vamos ver o banheiro deles!" Ally sorriu.

"Se ele é tão bagunçado quanto o quarto, eu já não gostei."

"Deve ser bem limpo Lils. Vamos, eu juro que nada vai te morder. Apesar de eu não saber qual é o sabonete do James."

Lily entrou no banheiro relutante com Ally. Não era mesmo tão ruim. Respirando fundo Lily pensou quanto mais longe, melhor. Aquilo tinha que funcionar bem.

Ally pegou uma garrafa de colônia da prateleira em cima da pia, "Você sabe Lils, essa pode ser a colônia que te encanta tanto."

"Eu não acho que ele use colônia, o cheiro dele parece sabonete para mim."

"Bom, você nunca vai saber até experimentar," Ally disse e borrifou um pouco no ar.

Lily começou a tossir imediatamente. Aquilo era forte. Quem no juízo perfeito compraria, ou pior, usaria aquilo? Lily tropeçou e abriu a pequena janela, esticando o pescoço para respirar fundo várias vezes, procurando ar fresco.

"Ei, me dê um pouco de ar. Eu estou morrendo aqui," Ally disse empurrando Lily.

"Acho que essa é do Sirius," Lily disse quando elas finalmente conseguiram tirar a cabeça da janela e o ar ficou respirável novamente.

"Não brinca," Ally disse e então jogou o vidro pela janela.

Lily levou algum tempo para registrar que Ally tinha acabado de _JOGAR PELA JANELA_ o vidro de colônia de alguém. "Meu Deus! O que você fez?!?!"

"Aquilo? Eu não quero que ele use aquela coisa de novo."

Lily passou a cabeça para fora da janela e olhou para baixo. Três primeiranistas juntaram-se em volta da garrafa de colônia quebrada gesticulando com selvageria. Provavelmente eles pensaram que era alguém tentando matá-los ou mandá-los um sinal divino. Merlin. "Não jogue mais coisas pela janela," Lily disse quando puxou sua cabeça de volta para dentro.

"Ok, ok. Eu só estava fazendo um favor enorme à comunidade de Hogwarts."

"Eu sei Ally, mas se você dissesse a Sirius para jogar a colônia fora ele jogaria. Quer dizer, ele está completamente apaixonado por você."

"Não está."

"Está."

"Não está."

"Ok, então como você explica o fato de que ele não saiu mais com nenhuma garota desde que o ano letivo começou? Geralmente ele estaria saindo com 5 garotas ao mesmo tempo agora. Sara Sawyer me disse que ele estava limpando a ficha para impressionar uma garota. Agora, o fato lembra de que quase toda garota em Hogwarts imploraria para sair com ele, deixando pouquíssimas garotas para ele impressionar. De fato vamos pensar, quem é a única garota que nunca saiu com ele? Hmmm..."

"Eu."

"Isso, você. Percebeu o que significa?" Lily disse com sarcasmo cheirando com cuidado as outras colônias enquanto falava. Balançando a cabeça ela disse, "Não, não é colônia; deve ser sabonete."

"Você acha mesmo que ele gosta de mim?" Ally perguntou tirando a atenção de Lily.

"Sim, por que?"

"Bom, é que eu, tipo com sorte gosto dele," Ally disse com pressa.

Lily sorriu, "Eu estava começando a achar isso."

"Ok, vamos tentar o sabonete," Ally puxou o box do banheiro e entrou lá. Havia quatro saboneteiras diferentes, em cada uma delas um sabonete diferente, e os sabonetes tinham quatro cores diferentes. "Uau," Ally sorriu, "Olha que obsessão."

"Não brinca," Lily disse, "Eu uso o seu sabonete."

"Eu acho que esse é do Sirius."

Lily suspirou com o que ela disse.

"O que? Parece com o tipo de coisa que ele usaria. Eu acho que o cheiro é horrendo." Ally pegou o sabonete e cheirou, "Não tão ruim. Deve ser do Remus." Elas riram. Ally pegou à força o sabonete marfim, "Isso parece com algo que você gostaria de cheirar."

"Sério, por que?" Lily perguntou pegando dela.

"Ah você sabe," Ally disse dramaticamente se apoiando na parede do banheiro, "Simples atração, pura mancha..."

"Merlin, você é tão boba. Você entrou em transe com a colônia do Sirius, não?"

"Você acha que cheira tão bem." Ela riu fingindo desmaiar.

Lily cheirou com cautela o sabonete em sua mão e quase desmaiou. Era aquele, aquele cheiro que a estava deixando tão louca. E era todo seu agora; ela resistiu à vontade de rir diabolicamente. "É esse," Lily disse, "Vamos."

"Deixa eu cheirar," disse Ally.

Lily esticou a mão, oferecendo o sabonete para Ally, quando elas ouviram um barulho baixo vindo do quarto. Ambas congelaram.

"Droga."

"Você sabe quanto tempo aquela mesa está naquele exato lugar James?"

"Sirius, pare de encher o saco do James; você quer que ele preste atenção nas coisas, mas esse é o seu erro. Você sabe que ele está completamente fora desse mundo."

"Eu não estou completamente fora desse mundo."

"Ele está certo Remus, o Planeta Lily fica nesse mundo em _algum lugar."_

Lily trocou um olhar com Ally. Então Ally empurrou Lily, a colocou no banheiro e fechou o box. Agora a coisa mais esperta e educada a se fazer era anunciar a presença delas, mas obviamente essa situação toda seria horrivelmente embaraçante mesmo que você pense na educação, então por que se preocupar? Ouvir as conversas deles pode prover um material saudável para chantagem, e isso sempre tem serventia. Ally sorriu para Lily e apenas fez as palavras com a boca, "Planeta Lily?" Lily deu de ombros. Ela não tinha contado para Ally sobre a cantada e sobre o beijo. Ela estava muito preocupada com o sabonete para falar a Ally sobre a pequena dificuldade que o Lorde das Trevas encontrou nela. Ally ter pensado no sabonete era o mais estranho dos problemas.

"Eu não acredito que ela deixou você dar um beijo nela. Agora você será totalmente inútil durante todo o intervalo."

Ally arregalou os olhos e Lily ficou bem vermelha. Ally deu um empurrãozinho em Lily e sussurrou, "É isso aí Lily!" Isso deixou Lily muito mais vermelha.

"Hey Remus, você viu minha escova de dente?"

"Sirius, porque eu saberia onde está sua escova de dente?"

"Não sei; boa pergunta."

"Não brinca. Eu veria no banheiro. É onde você deixa a escova geralmente."

"Isso. Brilhante idéia."

Lily parou de respirar quando Sirius entrou no banheiro. Ela podia ver as pernas dele de baixo do box banheiro. Ele estava cantarolando algo que parecia ser Beatles. Ela teve que colocar a mão na frente da boca para não rir.

"James, você vai arrumar as malas?"

"Eu estou arrumando."

"Pontas, se deitar na cama com um olhar sonhador para o teto é arrumar as malas, então o meu nome é Peter," Sirius disse do banheiro onde Lily podia ouvi-lo procurar com vontade a escova.

Houve alguns minutos de silêncio, "Ok, eu deveria estar."

"Só por curiosidade, em qual parte da Lily você estava pensando?" Remus perguntou.

"Isso, conte," Sirius disse finalmente deixando o banheiro, "Nós estamos tão interessados nos cílios dela no 3° ano, que são particularmente longos quando comparados com os do 7°, ainda que com 13 anos ela fosse melhor e... ooff..." O som de um travesseiro batendo na cabeça de alguém.

"Pare de tirar uma da cara dele, Sirius; você está fazendo exatamente como Ally sorrindo um pouco mais."

Agora foi Ally quem ficou vermelha. Lily fez com a boca, "Eu te disse," com um sorriso.

"Boa percepção, Remus," James disse, "Além do que Sirius, eu não estava pensando nos cílios dela, mesmo que ela tenha cílios lindos. Eu estava pensando sobre a franja dela que sempre cai de trás da orelha dela e pára na frente do rosto dela. Eu juro que isso devia ser ilegal. É quase impossível não passar a mão no rosto dela, e uma vez que você toca o cabelo dela, como consegue parar? Você só quer continuar passando os dedos pelo cabelo dela e..."

James foi cortado por Remus, "Ok, desculpe por ter perguntado."

Lily pegou rápido a franja na frente do rosto e fitou-os. Era mais difícil do que você pode imaginar já que isso envolvia tipo de uma virada de olho. Não parecia atormentar Lily. Mas James também não devia considerar seu sabonete um afrodisíaco. Ally estava imitando Lily tentando examinar sua franja e ponderar sobre ela. Até onde esses garotos iriam até começarem a empacotar as coisas?

"Hey James, por que você não mexe esse traseiro, sai dessa preguiça e pega meu shampoo no banheiro?"

Lily e Ally trocaram olhares de horror. Lily olhou para onde os vidros de shampoo estavam juntos, numa prateleira perto dela. Diferentemente dos sabonetes, esses tinham etiquetas. Ela podia ver a primeira etiqueta, "Black." Ela o pegou, se sentindo seduzida. Como um vidro de shampoo podia fazer aquilo para ela? Ela era uma pessoa legal e nunca tinha abusado de seus vidros de shampoo.

A voz de James ecoou no banheiro, "Eu não acredito que vou pegar seu shampoo pra você. Ugh. Onde está aquela coisa imbecil?"

Lily não raciocinou antes de fazer o que fez logo depois, exceto dizer que ele as teria encontrado de qualquer jeito, então por que não fazer isso do seu jeito? Ela esticou a mão com o vidro de shampoo para fora do box e disse, "Está aqui."

Ally caiu no chão do banheiro e estava escondendo a boca com as mão para evitar rir.

"Obrigado," James disse e roçou os dedos nos dela e então gritou, "Caramba!" e então tirou com força o box fazendo com que Lily perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse em seus braços o fazendo cair sobre a pia.

Ally não estava mais tentando controlar sua risada e estava literalmente rolando de rir no chão do banheiro. Remus e Sirius correram para ver. Ambos pararam chocados na porta.

"O que vocês estavam fazendo?" James soltou enquanto Lily tentava tirar de perto dele sua risada histérica. Finalmente James conseguiu levantar a ele e a Lily sem a ajuda dela.

Tentando se recompor Lily conseguiu dizer algumas palavras, "Bom... seu sabonete... Ally..." antes de desistir.

Sirius e Remus estavam rindo e Sirius estava ajudando Ally a sair da banheira. Eles pareceram não gostar quando suas mãos se tocaram. Finalmente, quando Lily e Ally conseguiram reduzir sua risada a ocasionais sorrisos, Lily tentou explicar novamente.

"É o seu sabonete," ela começou a puxar a barra de sua bolsa e a balançá-la na frente dele, "Cheira muito bem."

James estava agora olhando para ele como se ela fosse louca e Ally se desfez em risadas se apoiando pesadamente em Sirius que não parecia se importar.

"O que ela está tentando dizer," Ally esclareceu, "é que o seu sabonete faz com que ela fique louca, então nós decidimos roubá-lo. Assim ela poderia ter sua dose diária de cheiro de James não só nos intervalos."

Lily ficou realmente vermelha. Deixou para Ally mostrar seu afeto, ok, obsessão pelo cheiro de James, mas acabou ficando mais envergonhada.

Claro, se Ally pensou que Lily ia deixar barato uma coisa como aquela então ela teria que pensar de novo, "Ok, pelo menos eu não nego a minha vontade desesperada de ficar com Sirius Black."

Ally olhou para ela com sua boca aberta em choque.

Então Sirius disse, "Ok, pelo menos nenhum de vocês nega a vontade maior de ficar com Ally McClintock."

A expressão de Ally imediatamente mudou para uma surpresa feliz quando ela se virou para Sirius. Então eles dois tiveram certeza de que tinham feito a coisa certa ao revelar seus antes secretos desejos.

"Arrumem um quarto," Remus disse parando em frente a eles. Eles não pareciam estar prestando a menor atenção.

Lily se virou para James.

"Você gosta do meu sabonete?" Ele disse começando a sorrir.

"Você cheira tão bem que eu dificilmente consigo pensar perto de você," ela confessou.

"E isso é bom?"

"É," ela murmurou quando seus lábios tocaram os dele. Ela esperava que ele a puxasse mais pra perto, mas para sua surpresa ele a empurrou e encostou a testa dele na dela.

"Se você queria o meu sabonete poderia ter me pedido."

"É, mas é tipo, embaraçoso você saber que... Hmm... Tá."

James riu, "Eu acho que é charmoso. Eu vou perguntar pra minha mãe que tipo de sabonete é, então eu posso comprar mais pra você."

"Seria legal," Lily murmurou enterrando o nariz na camisa dele. Então se sentindo incomodada ela murmurou, "Desculpe, mas eu não posso mesmo te dar aquela mecha do meu cabelo."

James corou claramente percebendo que ela tinha ouvido a conversa dele com seus amigos, "Talvez você possa me dar aquela mecha do seu cabelo com você junto."

Lily mostrou a língua pra seu olhar sugestivo e se virou. Ally e Sirius voltaram à Terra, então ela encontrou uma oportunidade para sugerir que todos ali fossem para um lugar mais particular.

"E mais quente," disse Remus, "Quem deixou a janela aberta?"

Lily e Ally começaram a rir.

"Você sabe que a sua colônia é horrível, Sirius?" Lily disse.

"Eu não tenho nenhuma colônia horrível," ele disse prestando mais atenção na mão que estava acariciando o cabelo de Ally do que nas palavras de Lily.

"Não tem mesmo," disse Ally, "Não tem mais, não desde que eu a joguei pela janela." Todos os garotos olharam para ela incrédulos. Ela riu e tirou Sirius da sala. "Eu vou trazê-lo de volta quando estiver satisfeita com ele," Ela o chamou e então saíram da sala.

Remus olhou decididamente desconfortável e disse, "É melhor eu... Hm... Ir procurar a minha... Banana, eu provavelmente a deixei no outro lado do castelo, então... Bem," e correu pra fora deixando Lily e James sozinhos.

Lily se soltou dos braços de James e andou pelo dormitório. Estava ainda mais bagunçado agora que eles tinham começado a arrumar as malas. Lily se soltou na cama de James e respirou profundamente, "Mmm..." Ela sentiu a cama afundar perto dela quando James sentou na cama.

"Você é tão doida," ele murmurou, sua boca perto da orelha dela.

Lily riu, "Tenho uma confissão a fazer."

"O que é?" Ele disse, correndo a mão pelas costas dela.

"Eu roubo suas camisas desde o quinto ano."

James exclamou rindo, "Então é por isso que elas somem. Eu achei que Sirius estava roubando." Ela deitou e beijou a bochecha dela, "Você pode pegar minhas camisas quando quiser."

"Você é tão doce," Lily disse sonolenta. O cheiro dele estava praticamente ninando-a. Estranho, desde cedo ela estava implorando a James por beijos. Ok, não implorando, mas quase. Onde estava a força de vontade dela? Em algum lugar, sua mente respondeu. E não era aquele um bom lugar pra isso?

"Tire um cochilo Lils, eu vou arrumar as malas. Te acordo pro jantar."

Lily não precisou de outro pedido. Ela estava adormecida em segundos.

* * *

**N/T: **E aí, como vão vocês? Gostando da fic? Desculpem pelo atraso, é que além da escola, dessa tradução e do estágio, estou tocando mais três fics que são projetos futuros... Que um dia vocês vão ver aqui. Só peço uma coisa a vocês: comentem!

Deixando então meus agradecimentos a **Julinha Potter** e **Thaty**, que comentaram no capítulo 3. Vou passar no profile de vocês, meninas!

E agora, um pequeno "gostinho" do próximo capítulo para vocês ficarem com vontade de voltar.

_Capítulo 4 – No qual James brinca com os pés_

"_Por que Snape escreveu aquele bilhete? Por que alguém iria querer retribuir a bondade de Lily? Como ele sabia que Lily estaria aqui para o Natal? Por que ele se importava? Como ele sabia que James estava pensando em convidá-la pra ir pra casa com ele?"_

"_Ela rolou pela cama, escondendo as costas, 'Comensais da Morte fazem tanto doce pra te deixar recordações. Agora você não vai mais bater neles, mas eu acho que é a intenção que conta.'"_

"'_Isso é ótimo Sirius, mas James e eu temos que ir agora.'_

'_Ir pra onde?' Ele perguntou._

'_Pescar,' James disse definitivo. Então ele pulou do assento e fez um gesto pra Lily fazer o mesmo."_

"'_Nem metade da sua beleza." Ela riu como se ele tivesse contado uma piada. 'É sério.'"_

Bom, então aqui eu fico! Até o próximo capítulo, que eu espero que não demore muito! Beijos!


	5. No qual James brinca com os pés

Capítulo 5: No qual James começa a lamentar por ter ignorado as recomendações de seus parentes sobre mulheres

ou

No qual James brinca com os pés

James olhou para Lily ainda dormindo e imaginou sua grande sorte por ter uma namorada como ela. Saindo de perto dela com dificuldade, ele começou a arrumar suas malas. Era estranho que ele podia pensar claramente com ela aqui, mas no momento que ela saiu ele se tornou um completo imbecil. Ele riu, pensando em como seus parentes reagiriam com a completa perda da habilidade de foco dele. Droga, ele provavelmente teria que contar a eles a verdade ou então eles todos ficariam curiosos e preocupados.

Ele podia imaginar, Tia Lauren diria algo a ele e ele não prestaria atenção, então ele perguntaria a ela o que ela tinha dito e então ela trocaria "O Olhar" com o Tio Robert que diria, 'pobre garoto, ele está completamente fora de si por causa daquela garota'. Então "O Olhar" seria passado a seu tio Matt e continuar indo até ter passado por todos os seus 12 tios e tias e seus pais. Então James seria forçado a sentar-se envergonhado e contar tudo.

Agora que ele estava pensando sobre isso, talvez preocupados e curiosos fosse uma boa opção. Realmente, era. Claro que ele ia contar à sua mãe. Ela não iria contar pro resto da família. Ela não contaria nem pro pai dele até que James voltasse para Hogwarts. Todos sabiam que o pai de James não podia guardar um segredo feliz sem que estivesse morto. Apenas um problema com este plano; ele teria que aparecer com um pretexto para pedir a seu pai conselhos para proteção contra Voldemort. Ele podia dizer a ele que estava fazendo um trabalho para Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Era brilhante. James foi tirado de seus pensamentos por uma coruja batendo na janela. Abrindo a janela ele deixou a coruja – que não lhe era familiar – entrar. Ele pegou a carta de sua pata e viu que estava endereçada a ele numa letra que não conhecia. Estranho. Quando ele levantou os olhos a coruja tinha voado de volta. Ele fechou a janela e voltou à carta. Ele rasgou o selo curiosamente com decidida precaução. A carta era pequena e sem assinatura:

Lily Evans vai ficar em Hogwarts pro Natal

E aceitaria com felicidade um convite para passar as

Festas com alguém.

O que aquilo significava? Lily sempre ia pra casa no Natal. Por que seria diferente naquele ano? E quem poderia saber que James estava querendo convidá-la para passar o Natal em sua casa, mas não queria deixá-la longe de sua família? Porque, se ela fosse realmente ficar em Hogwarts não haveria problema em ir para casa com ele. Seria ótimo; ele poderia apresentá-la a seus pais, mostrar a casa pra ela, e se tivesse sorte poderia empurrá-la numa coluna de neve. Ele sempre imaginou como seria legal estar coberto de neve. Mas quem no mundo poderia ter mandado a ele aquela carta misteriosa? James olhou para Lily que ainda estava espichada na cama dele. Ele foi até ela e beijou a sua testa. Pegando um pedaço sobressalente de pergaminho, ele escreveu um bilhete dizendo que estaria na Sala Comunal pro caso de ela acordar. Descendo as escadas, James encontrou a Sala Comunal quase vazia. Aquilo era estranho. Normalmente estaria apinhada de gente logo antes de um intervalo. Então ele encontrou Ally e Sirius se beijando na poltrona. Aquilo explicava.

"Ei, vocês dois, parem com isso. Ninguém quer ver isso."

Ally se levantou e disse, "Então não olhe," e então voltou a beijar Sirius.

"Eu só preciso de um minuto do seu tempo. Por favor!"

Ally deu um suspiro irritado e se afastou de Sirius.

"Que é James?" Sirius disse, claramente ansioso para voltar à sua atividade anterior.

"Eu estava me perguntando se algum de vocês me mandou isso," James disse estendendo o bilhete que ele tinha acabado de receber. Ele duvidou que algum deles tivesse mandando aquilo desde que parecia que estavam se beijando na poltrona durante um tempo considerável, mas talvez eles tivessem visto algo que ele não tinha.

Ally pegou o bilhete e depois de uma rápida leitura disse, "Bom, não fui em quem mandou. Aliás, eu estava achando que Lily ia pra casa no Natal."

Sirius deu uma olhada no bilhete e disse; "Além disso, só Remus e eu sabíamos que você estava pensando em convidá-la pra ir pra sua casa."

"Você acha que o Remus poderia ter mandado?"

"Não, ele não," Sirius parecia surpreso, "Agora eu tenho uma pista. Eu não acho que já tenha visto uma caligrafia nem parecida com essa antes."

"Você vai convidar Lily para a festa do Natal?" Ally perguntou, se esquecendo do bilhete, "Isso é tão lindo."

"Bom, eu ia, mas eu não queria estragar os planos dela," James disse.

"E quem liga? Se _eu_ fosse a Lily eu iria pra casa com você e depois iria ver a minha família. Além disso," Ally disse estendendo o bilhete de volta pra James, "Parece que ela quer ficar aqui. Eu estava me perguntando por que ela não arrumou as malas ainda. Aquela bruxinha! Eu acho que ela não contou pra mim de propósito, então eu não faria o maior escândalo por ela passar o Natal aqui sozinha. Ela vem agindo tão estranho esses tempos." Ally olhou para James perguntando com o olhar se sua amiga ficaria bem. "Não se preocupe, ela vai," James murmurou, e mais baixo ainda ele disse, "Eu vou chamar ela pra ir."

"Lindo."

"É, ótimo. Agora, você pode ir?" Sirius disse colocando os braços pela cintura de Ally possessivo.

"Vocês já perceberam que ninguém está aqui porque eles não querem assistir vocês dois se beijando?"

Sirius olhou para Ally, colocando uma mão no rosto dela, "Eu acho que nós podemos sair daqui se somos tão repulsivos."

"Claro," Ally cochichou, olhando sonhadora para os olhos dele.

Sem dúvida todos saíram da Sala Comunal.

"Nós pegamos detenções na Torre de Astronomia!" Ela chorou saltando e puxando Sirius quando saiu pelo buraco do retrato.

As poucas pessoas que havia na Sala Comunal aplaudiram e James deu a eles uma pequena saudação antes de subir as escadas. O primeiro pensamento que veio quando entrou em seu quarto foi Lily. Ela ainda estava adormecida. Ela deveria estar mesmo exausta. Sentando-se perto dela ele correu os dedos por seus cabelos, só pra ter certeza de que não estava sonhando. Assim que a mão dele tocou as costas dela ela suspirou. Ela era tão magra. Se ela fosse pra casa com ele, ele faria ela comer até ter certeza de que tinha comigo o suficiente. Balançando a cabeça pra limpar os pensamentos, James limpou uma mancha no chão e colocou a agora amarrotada carta ali. Ele tinha acabado de ter uma idéia brilhante. Feitiços não era seu ponto forte, mas ele certamente poderia tentar. Puxando seu livro de Feitiços usado tão poucas vezes de baixo de sua cama, ele achou a página sobre identificação de donos de objetos. Ele não tinha certeza, mas tendo escrito um bilhete você pode deduzir que quem o escreveu tem algum tipo de ligação com ele. Lendo o feitiço, ele tentou um pouco do movimento com a varinha. Ele devia prestar mais atenção na aula; isso seria fácil. Voltando ao bilhete ele fechou os olhos murmurando o encantamento e esperou que funcionasse. Quando abriu os olhos ele viu que o chão tinha sido coberto por um espelho escuro, mas ele não conseguia se ver ali. Ele via Snape.

Snape estava amaldiçoando enquanto escrevia uma carta.

James assistiu enquanto a carta ficava mais clara; era a carta que ele tinha recebido. Ele ouviu Snape murmurando sobre como alguma garota era boba.

"Por que ela tinha que continuar me fazendo favores? Depois de tudo ele não vai retribuindo para sempre. Além disso, esse bilhete deve contar por um pouco de bons favores." Quando a carta estava finalizada, ele envelopou e endereçou a James.

Então o espelho ficou branco e começou a recuar pelo chão como se estivesse sendo chupado por um cano. Quando não estava mais ali e o poder do feitiço estava terminado, James caiu pra trás, caindo pesadamente na cadeira perto de sua cama.

Por que Snape escreveu aquele bilhete? Por que alguém iria querer retribuir a bondade de Lily? Como ele sabia que Lily estaria aqui para o Natal? Por que ele se importava? Como ele sabia que James estava pensando em convidá-la pra ir pra casa com ele? James tinha perdido algo sobre o Snape durante todos esses anos? Lily teria visto algo que ele não viu? Snape tinha feito um favor a Lily mandando aquele bilhete, e fazendo um favor a Lily ele estava fazendo um favor a James também. Ele nunca mais zoaria com Snape. Como ele explicaria isso a seus amigos? Lily ficaria agradecida. Ele ficou animado com isso. Mas ele deveria contar a ela sobre o bilhete, sobre o que Snape tinha feito? Snape já a tinha ajudado alguma vez? Era sobre isso que ela estava falando de manhã quando dizia que tinha aprendido sobre os benefícios da bondade?

James deu uma olhada nela. Estava chegando perto da hora do jantar; ele deveria acordá-la. A mente dele fervilhava com perguntas enquanto olhava para ela. Uma das alças do top apertado tinha escorregado pelo braço dela enquanto ela dormia. Ele gentilmente fez voltar para o lugar adorando aquela aparência sedutora dela, com o cabelo desarrumado. Seu olhar passeou pelo corpo dela e parou nas costas dela. O top tinha se soltado e revelado uma parte das costas dela enquanto ela dormia. O que capturou o olhar dele foi a pequena cicatriz vermelha na pele revelada. James esticou um dedo e tocou a cicatriz. Do que era? Ele puxou pra cima a parte de trás do top mais um pouco pretendendo olhar melhor pra cicatriz e viu que ela não era só uma. Era parte de um grotesco complexo de cicatrizes cobrindo tudo o que ele podia ver das costas dela. Ele sabia o que tinha causado aquilo... Um chicote. Ele já tinha visto cicatrizes como aquelas em Sirius. A mãe dele tinha feito aquilo; e foi a gota d'água. Sirius saiu de casa depois disso. Mas as cicatrizes de Sirius tinham sido diminuídas a linhas finas e visíveis nos seus braços e peito. Aquelas cicatrizes com certeza nunca tinham sido vistas por uma medibruxa. Isso era algum outro aspecto do terror de Lily? Algumas das cicatrizes estavam menos visíveis que as outras, haveria alguém batendo nela há meses? Por que ela não contou a ele? Foi então que ele percebeu que estava invadindo a privacidade dela. Ela poderia odiá-lo por isso, mas ele não podia esquecer isso, ela precisava de atendimento médico. Ele passou um dedo pela série de cicatrizes, imaginando como ele poderia convencê-la a ir ver uma medibruxa. Como ele poderia convencê-la a perdoá-lo por estar se metendo na vida dela quando ela não queria que ele estivesse.

"Recordações," Lily disse olhando assustadoramente para James. Ele olhou para ela. Ela rolou pela cama, escondendo as costas, "Comensais da Morte fazem tanto _doce_ pra te deixar recordações. Agora você não vai mais bater neles, mas eu acho que é a intenção que conta."

"Você deveria ter cuidado disso," ele disse.

"Eu não moro perto do St. Mungus, James, e eu não posso levar algo assim pro hospital."

"Minha tia Marie é medibruxa."

"Nossa, que legal pra você," Lily disse, com voz cortante. Ela puxou pra baixo o top então cobriu completamente sua cintura.

"Bom, se você for pra minha casa pro Natal você pode encontrar a minha tia e se puder falar com ela, ela pode olhar suas costas."

Lily olhou para ele, espantada.

"Eu sei que você não vai pra casa, Lils."

"Como você descobriu?"

James hesitou, "Alguém me contou."

Lily olhou pra ele de modo suspeito e disse, "Ok, tenha seus segredos, Deus sabe que eu tenho os meus."

"Então você vem?!" James disse ansioso.

"Eu não arrumei as malas."

"Sem problema. Você usa as minhas roupas."

"Eu acho que posso mandar buscar as minhas coisas amanhã," Lily disse devagar, "Você tem certeza que a sua família não liga? Eu não quero te atrapalhar."

"Eles não ligam. Eu queria levar Sirius pra casa, mas ele decidiu ir pra casa do Remus, então me disse pra te convidar."

"Ok, eu vou," Lily disse decidida.

"Ótimo!" James disse, colocando-a dentro de seus braços e a levantou da cama.

"James!" Ela gritou quando ele a pegou.

"Nós vamos ter uma conversa!" Ele a colocou de pé sorrindo e impulsivamente a puxou para um beijo. James a puxou pra perto passando as mãos no cabelo dela. Lily colocou as mãos atrás do pescoço dele e o puxou mais pra perto ainda. Quando o beijo finalmente terminou James estava sem fôlego. Tirando as mãos do cabelo dela, ele a abraçou.

"Eu te amo," ele sussurrou. Ele estava muito preocupado em dizer isso na primeira vez que eles não estavam brigando. Não que não fosse verdade, mas não significava a mesma coisa de quando você está gritando. Ela ficou tensa e por um momento horrível ele pensou que ela ia empurrá-lo pra longe. Então ela deixou escapar um suspiro tremido e se aninhou nos braços dele.

"Eu também," a voz dela estava tão fraca, que ele pensou se não tinha imaginado o que ela disse. Se separando um pouco, Lily colocou uma mão delicada na bochecha dele. "Eu te amo tanto," ela sussurrou, os olhos dela brilhando de lágrimas.

James colocou a mão dele sobre a dela, entrelaçando os dedos. "Você não tem idéia de quanto significa pra mim te ouvir dizer isso," ele disse.

"Você não tem idéia de como é bom dizer isso," Lily respondeu colocando a mão no tórax dele.

James abaixou o nariz para sentir o cheiro doce dos cabelos lustrosos dela. Então o estômago dele roncou. Um jeito de arruinar um momento romântico.

Lily riu, "Com fome?"

"Morrendo", ele admitiu.

"Vamos comer."

Eles foram jantar mais tarde, mas havia vários lugares vazios. James ajudou Lily a sentar perto de Remus e ele deu uma volta rápida na mesa pra sentar de frente pra ela. Feliz da vida, ele percebeu uma coisa. Então ele olhou pra Lily. Ela estava olhando pro prato vazio como se fosse um desafio de aritmética. "Sem fome?" Ele perguntou.

"Ah, não, eu só não sei o que quero comer."

"Experimente o purê de batata."

Lily pegou um pouco e experimentou, "Eu gostaria mesmo de uma torta de maçã."

"Não vejo nenhuma," James disse, "Nós podemos correr pra cozinha depois do jantar."

"Não, tudo bem, eu só estou sendo boba. É só que... Não importa."

"Não, me conte," James disse largando o garfo para que ela soubesse que ela tinha toda a atenção dele.

"Bom, a minha família costumava ir ao Festival da Maçã todo ano e... Nós não fomos esse ano... Então eu só estou com desejo de maçã. Eu acho que não tive minha dose anual de maçãs." Ela deu um sorriso pequeno, "Obviamente estou ficando louca."

"Por que vocês não foram?"

O sorriso sumiu do rosto dela, "Eu não gostaria de falar nisso agora."

"Talvez depois?"

"Depois está bem." Voltando-se para Remus, ela disse, "Onde estão Sirius e Ally?"

"Quem sabe?" Ele disse, girando os olhos.

"É Lils, você deve ter visto eles dois se beijando na Sala Comunal. Eu posso jurar que alguns primeiranistas ficaram com um desvio mental pra vida toda."

"Não foi tão ruim assim," Remus interveio, "Mas eles podiam mesmo fazer esse tipo de coisa num armário de vassouras."

"Eu acho legal que eles finalmente tenham ficado juntos. Eles fazem um casal lindo," Lily disse.

Naquele momento Sirius e Ally finalmente apareceram. Eles dois se sentaram, cada um de um lado de James. Lily deu um olhar simpático a eles.

"Então, o que os dois pombinhos estavam fazendo?" Remus disse piscando sugestivamente, o que fez Lily começar a rir. James só riu para seu prato. Sirius provavelmente o socaria se ele tivesse rido como queria.

Aparentemente Sirius e Ally não tinham pego a brincadeira porque Ally simplesmente começou uma descrição _bem_ detalhada do dia juntos. Quando parecia que ela estava pulando coisas Sirius entrou na conversa e começou a repetir tudo da perspectiva dele. James logo se encontrou quase dormindo de ouvir tanta chatice, de repente, um pequeno pé bateu no dele. Ele levantou a cabeça e encontrou os olhos de Lily. Ela estava sorrindo como um gato que tinha pego um canário. O pezinho estava vagarosamente atingindo seu tornozelo. Deus, agora ele entendia sua tia Reese e seu tio Andrew quando eles brincavam com ele sobre uma garota brincar com os pés com ele. Ele honestamente pensava que eles estavam loucos, ou bêbados. James não sabia o que fazer. O pé parou de se mexer, então provavelmente significava que era a vez dele; a vez dele fazer _o que,_ a propósito? Ele deveria ter prestado mais atenção quando tio Andrew lhe deu dicas sobre a coisa dos pés. Muito tarde agora, claro. Hesitante, ele usou o pé livre pra subir pelo tornozelo de Lily. Ela sorriu pra ele e então piscou. Sirius ainda estava falando sobre alguma coisa, mas a voz dele soou distante. Lily era o centro do mundo de James. Então ela trouxe o pé para perto e ele imediatamente perdeu o contato.

"Isso é ótimo Sirius, mas James e eu temos que ir agora."

"Ir pra onde?" Ele perguntou.

"Pescar," James disse definitivo. Então ele pulou do assento e fez um gesto pra Lily fazer o mesmo.

Quando saíram, ele ouviu Sirius dizer, "Pescar? O lago não está congelado agora?"

De vez em quando ele era tão mal...

Quando eles saíram do Salão Principal James disse, "Vamos a algum lugar."

"Que tal pescar?"

Ele mostrou a língua pra ela e a puxou para uma porta coberta. Liderando pelo caminho, James pegou vias familiares que levavam a seu lugar favorito no castelo (exceto, claro, qualquer lugar no qual houvesse Lily, mas desde que ela deixou que ele mudasse isso, não contava). Eles emergiram da escuridão numa sala quente. "Aqui estamos," ele disse anunciando o óbvio.

"Isso é legal," Lily disse, claramente sem entender por que aquela sala pequena e redonda era tão significativa.

"Olhe," ele sussurrou. Sem seguir seus próprios avisos ele observou Lily quando ela virou o rosto para cima e viu que o céu podia ser visto pelo teto de vidro que cobria suas cabeças. Ele observou como ela ficava bonita com o rosto virado para o céu.

"Isso é tão espetacular," ela disse dando passos pra trás, e parecia que ela ia cair.

James ficou atrás dela só pelo caso de precisar pegá-la. Ele voltou à posição anterior e a pegou nos braços.

"Eu não sei se já vi algo tão lindo," Lily sussurrou maravilhada.

James olhou para as estrelas, elas brilhavam como jóias por trás do vidro, tão claras e puras; elas eram bonitas, mas ele já tinha visto algo que o deixasse mais sem fôlego. Ele se voltou a Lily com seu rosto virado para cima, a pele iluminada com a luz das estrelas, os olhos verdes, e os cabelos caindo pelos ombros como brilho de rubis na luz fraca.

"Nem metade da sua beleza." Ela riu como se ele tivesse contado uma piada. "É sério."

"Tenho certeza de que você não é Sirius."

"Não mude de assunto; você é linda."

"James," ela sussurrou implorando a ele que parasse.

"Por que você não acredita em mim?" Ele perguntou, tentando entender como alguém pode ser tão cega que não vê sua própria beleza.

"Porque não é verdade James," ela disse finalmente.

Ele a girou em seus braços. "É verdade Lily. É verdade. Você sempre tentou esconder, mas pra mim sua beleza reluz." Ele gentilmente tocou o rosto dela. "Você nunca esteve tão bonita," ele disse tentando fazer com que ela acreditasse nele.

"Estou bonita quando você olha pra mim," ela sussurrou tocando a bochecha dele.

James se deixou levar e a beijou.

* * *

**N/A: **Hey! Espero que gostem. Esse capítulo é um dos que eu mais gosto na fic. Gostaria de agradecer a **Julinha Potter **(Concordo com você, essa parte é a mais legal do capítulo!) e a **Thaty **(Lily e Ally são as melhores! Se bem que a Ally agora está tão "concentrada" com o Sirius que a participação dela vai se resumir a alguns amassos com ele... Até alguns capítulos pra frente.). Obrigada por comentarem! E vamos ao preview do próximo capítulo:

_Capítulo 6 – No Qual Lily Se Vinga_

"'_Belo estilo, Sirius, ela disse antes de se desfazer em mais risadas._

'_O que eu fiz pra você?' Ele exigiu."_

"_'Acho que é melhor eu ir me vestir,' James disse._

'_Tem mesmo? Você fica tão bonitinho de pijama.'_

_Ele riu, 'Embora você goste, eu vou morrer de frio.'"_

Hm, No Qual Lily Se Vinga? Vocês vão ver o que ela vai fazer... Esse é o menor capítulo de todos, mas vocês vão rir bastante dele. E eu não posso falar mais. Só prometo que não vou demorar tanto assim pra postar o próximo capítulo!

Agora eu vou indo, espero mesmo que vocês gostem desse capítulo! Muitos beijos pra vocês.


	6. No qual Lily se vinga

**N/A: **/ se escondendo dos bombardeios / Eu sei, eu sei, sou uma péssima autora, né? Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu fiquei três meses e 18 dias sem atualizar essa fic. Um milhão de desculpas, mas eu não podia mesmo traduzir, tava toda enrolada com challenges (aliás, o resultado sai essa semana...). Dessa vez, eu prometo que vou demorar menos pra atualizar, ok? Daqui a dois meses sai o próximo capítulo / risos /

Muito obrigada pelos comentários, **bbiiaa** e **Thaty**! Aliás, a Thaty já é uma leitora assídua minha, hein? Obrigada por ler sempre, é em pessoas como vocês que eu encontro força pra continuar escrevendo e traduzindo.

Então agora deixo vocês todos com o menor capítulo da fic... E até o próximo!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 6: No Qual Lily Se Torna Uma Cabeleireira 

Ou

No Qual Lily Se Vinga

Lily acordou cedo na manhã seguinte sorrindo como se tivesse ganhado na loteria. E se tivesse, James Potter era um belo prêmio. Ela ainda tinha que arrumar as malas para as férias, já que eles tinham voltado para a Sala Comunal muito tarde na noite anterior, mas essa não era a razão pela qual era tinha acordado cedo. Ah, não. Essa manhã era reservada para vingança; doce vingança. Sirius não ia saber o que o tinha atingido.

Lily rapidamente se trocou, colocando uma roupa toda preta. Afinal, se ela ia ser tão má hoje, tinha que se parecer com o ambiente. Mais especificamente o ambiente do crime, ela pensou ao colocar brincos pretos. Pronta para ir, ela rumou para o lado da pia de Ally. Lá estava. Ela sorriu diabolicamente. Adorando sua descoberta, ela atravessou a porta. Entrar no dormitório masculino era lamentavelmente fácil. Ela ficou tentada por um momento a ir e abraçar James, mas parou. Podia fazer isso depois. A vingança, porém, tinha que ser feita já. Andando nas pontas dos pés em volta das pilhas de roupas e livros, Lily tomou seu caminho até o banheiro. Ela encontrou o shampoo de Sirius fácil; afinal, ela o tinha visto na tarde anterior. Abrindo o frasco ela esvaziou lá o conteúdo da tintura de cabelo rosa que tinha pego de Ally.

Suas mãos começaram a balançar enquanto ela tentava não rir. Reavendo o controle ela agitou a garrafa de shampoo e a colocou de volta no lugar. Ela podia ter simplesmente colocado um feitiço no shampoo, mas sua vingança não teria tanto sucesso. O único jeito de enganar os Marotos era no jeito trouxa. Todos eles vieram de famílias bruxas e zombavam de Estudo dos Trouxas, então essa era a única área da qual eles não tinham conhecimento. Então é aí que você tem que atingi-los. Levaria semanas para o Sirius descobrir que ela não tinha usado nenhum feitiço; semanas com cabelo rosa.

Girando nos calcanhares, Lily se deixou levar e correu os dedos pelo cabelo de James. Ele murmurou alguma coisa que pareceu com "Lily" e ela sorriu. Beijando a bochecha dele, ela saiu. Era hora de começar a arrumar as malas. Uma hora depois ela teria a idéia de espremer tudo o que precisaria na sua pequena bolsa de viagem; ela não queria carregar todo seu lixo consigo. Por causa do pequeno espaço na mala Lily levaria coisas que tomavam o mínimo de espaço, como aqueles tops apertados que ela disse a Ally que não precisaria. Oh bem; pelo menos eles poderiam fazer James feliz.

Parecendo uma trouxa misteriosa, ela desceu as escadas para a Sala Comunal. Já estava tumultuada; todo mundo estava ansioso para ir para a casa. Lily sentiu uma dor forte ao pensar isso, mas ignorou, e se sentou perto do fogo. Ela leu por pouco tempo até ela (e todos na Sala Comunal) ouviu altas maldições vindas da escada. Seu nome, parecia, estava sendo ouvido também. Hmm... Talvez não tivesse sido uma boa idéia fazer aquele desenho do lírio no espelho. Mas qual é a graça de uma travessura como essa se você nem pode levar o crédito? Se você consegue fazer os Marotos de bobos então você merece levar o crédito por isso. Ok, também era útil que Sirius não ia conseguir se vingar de Lily sem ser ameaçado de morte por James Potter.

Quando Sirius entrou na Sala Comunal Lily explodiu em risadas. Ele só estava com uma toalha, que estava enrolada em volta da cintura dele e seu cabelo estava... Pink. Ele marchou até onde ela estava sentada e se sentou de frente pra ela, praticamente rosnando; na sua mão estava o desenho de um lírio.

"Belo estilo, Sirius," ela disse antes de se desfazer em mais risadas.

"O que eu fiz pra você?" Ele exigiu.

"Não sei," ela disse fingindo estar pensando, "Mas provavelmente envolveu uma câmera."

"Pra que toda essa confusão?" James disse, entrando na Sala Comunal ainda de pijama. Então seus olhos focaram Sirius; depois, eles olharam para Lily, que estava rindo como uma maníaca (uma maníaca muito sexy). Sirius começou a esbravejar sobre como James devia colocar uma coleira bem apertada na sua namorada, mas James provavelmente não escutou, já que ele estava rindo também.

"Ugh," Sirius olhou para Lily de cara feia, "Desfaça o feitiço AGORA!"

"Não posso," Lily respondeu verdadeira.

Sirius parecia que estava com uma vontade desesperada de bater em Lily, mas ela se sentou serenamente sabendo que ele não bateria. Mesmo que ele quisesse, Sirius Black não batia em mulher; ele apenas fazia brincadeiras com elas.

"Talvez você pense duas vezes antes de fazer qualquer brincadeira comigo, Rosa-Sirius," ela explodiu de novo; ela não estava apta a resistir àquela última zombaria.

"Eu estou dizendo, tire isso agora," ele disse, tirando Lily da cadeira e a colocando de pé.

Provavelmente nada muito inteligente; no segundo em que ele a tocou, James parou de rir.

Sirius olhou para James, cujos olhos estavam perigosamente negros, e instantaneamente soltou Lily. "Desculpa..." ele murmurou, olhando de novo para James, que tinha dado alguns passos. "Bom, talvez você consiga fazer ela dizer que feitiço usou," ele disse, claramente desistindo de conseguir qualquer coisa de Lily.

James passou um braço pela cintura dela, "Você está esquecendo, Almofadinhas, que eu também estava no meio daquele negócio da câmera. Além disso, eu gostei bastante do seu novo estilo."

Sirius rosnou e se virou para subir as escadas. Então Ally apareceu e deu uma olhada no cabelo dele. Ao contrário de qualquer um que olhou, ela não riu, ela sorriu, "Eu gostei."

A expressão brava de Sirius desapareceu na hora, "Mesmo?"

"Sim, é sexy," ela disse e correu os dedos pelo cabelo rosa dele, "Eu estava me perguntando onde estaria a minha tinta de cabelo."

"Isso é tinta trouxa?" Sirius disse, chocado, parecendo horrorizado.

Ally sorriu, "E se você for um garoto bonzinho, eu te mostro como tirar."

Sirius pareceu ansioso para isso. Ele provavelmente ia carregar os livros de Ally pelo resto do ano para pagá-la pelo seu vasto conhecimento sobre tintas de cabelo trouxas.

Por um momento houve silêncio enquanto Sirius seguia Ally para cima ouvindo ela falar sobre cabelos roxos, e então todos na Sala Comunal caíram no riso. James fez Lily cambalear pro lado e disse a ela bem baixinho o quanto ela era um gênio. Ela sorriu quando ele beijou sua bochecha.

"Meu pai vai adorar ouvir isso," James disse sorrindo orgulhoso. "Ele sempre me disse que eu ia encontrar uma garota que seria dez vezes pior que eu, e que ia me cansar."

"Eu te cansei?" Lily perguntou confusa.

"Não me diga que você não percebeu que eu passei os últimos dois anos tentando te fazer sair comigo."

"Na verdade, eu percebi."

"Mas meu pai vai adorar você. Qualquer um que consiga tingir o cabelo de Sirius de rosa é um deus na opinião dele. Eu tenho que dizer," ele disse, chegando perto dela como se estivesse contando um segredo, "Eu achei que foi muito esperto."

Tudo bem, marque um ponto para sua personalidade criminosa. Isso é discutível.

"Acho que é melhor eu ir me vestir," James disse.

"Tem mesmo? Você fica tão bonitinho de pijama."

Ele riu, "Embora você goste, eu vou morrer de frio."

"Tudo bem, tudo bem, faça seu caminho. Talvez você tenha que tomar um banho também," ela sugeriu casualmente.

"Eu tomei um ontem à noite! Eu já estou cheirando mal?"

"Não, mas o seu sabonete cheira bem."

James sorriu, "Eu vou guardar um pouco pra você se você me der um beijo."

"Eu não vou deixar você fazer chantagem comigo," Lily informou e prontamente deu um selinho nele. Sua força de vontade pareceu estar diminuindo a cada segundo. Droga de força de vontade, não podia nem se manter de pé de frente a um incrível, maravilhoso, adorável, quase vestido, um homem que realmente cheira bem. Afinal, quem leva a culpa?

"É melhor eu me apressar," ele disse, "Nós não vamos querer perder o trem. Pegue suas coisas e me encontre aqui em dez minutos."

"Tudo certo," ela disse, ainda pensando sobre o poder da sua força de vontade.

"Ótimo," James disse quando se afastou dela e com um último puxão no rabo de cavalo dela, subiu as escadas.

Lily se sentiu como se estivesse desmaiando, mas ela percebeu que seria um pouco vergonhoso. Ao invés disso, ela afundou de novo na cadeira tentando ignorar os primeiranistas boquiabertos. Seu livro tinha caído no chão, então ela o pegou e tentou descobrir de qual página o marcador tinha caído. Isso era inútil; ela não conseguia se concentrar. Subindo novamente as escadas, ela passou ao lado de Sirius e Ally, que estavam se beijando no caminho, e correu para subir o restante das escadas para o dormitório feminino. Pegando sua mala, Lily a colocou no seu ombro. Olhando para os lados, ela se sentiu como se tivesse esquecido alguma coisa. Seus olhos recaíram sobre a pequena caixa de madeira que estava embaixo da cama dela. Pegando a caixa, ela a abriu e encontrou algumas fotografias e outras lembranças lá dentro. Ela fechou a tampa e agarrou a caixa saindo pela porta. Ela não sabia por que estava levando isso, mas por alguma razão ela não podia deixar aquilo. James já estava na Sala Comunal quando ela chegou lá. Ele tinha uma grande mala nos pés e, claro, sua vassoura.

**

* * *

****N/A: **Eu não podia ir embora sem deixar o gostinho de "quero mais", né? 

_Capítulo 7 - No qual James pensa em sífilis_

_"Então o trem apitou; muito tarde agora, de qualquer jeito. Ele estava chegando na cabine quando teve que desviar de um cartaz flutuante onde podia-se ler:_

_**Vendemos sífilis**__"_

_"'__Ótimo', a criança disse, entusiasmada, entregando dois peixinhos dourados a James. 'Tudo que você precisa fazer é colocar eles dois na água e eles vão se animar.'"_

"'_Eu tenho que te avisar,' ele disse, quebrando o silêncio, 'Você é a primeira garota que eu trago pra casa, então a minha família vai estar meio que em polvorosa.'_

'_Em polvorosa?'_

'_Ah, você sabe, 'Que lindo! A primeira namorada dele!' Então eles vão começar a comentar a qualidade da sua pele, se você senta direito e aquelas coisas que dá pra perceber enquanto você estiver na frente deles. Pelo menos é como eu imagino. Eu não posso saber, mas parece com a minha família.'"_

"_Ele colocou seus braços em volta da cintura dela e colocou o queixo no ombro dela. 'Eu vou fazer anjos de neve com você...'"_

Agora sim, acabou. Comentem muuuuuito, e até a próxima!

P.S.: Aliás, se não tiver pelo menos 5 comentários (não da mesma pessoa, tá?) eu não posto o próximo capítulo. Desculpem ter que apelar assim, mas a fic não tá rendendo, e se continuar assim eu vou perder o entusiasmo...


	7. No qual James pensa em sífilis

**N/T: **/ cantando musiquinhas de Natal / HO, HO, HO! PAPAI NOEL CHEGOU! E ele tem boas notícias para vocês! A primeira é que, depois de um mês e 9 dias, eu volto para deleitar-vos com mais um capítulo dessa maravilhosa história! Esse é um dos capítulos mais sem-noção dessa fic, e é exatamente por isso que eu adoro ele! E a segunda notícia é que logo vem novidade pra vocês.

Então vamos aos agradecimentos.

Agradecendo à **InfallibleGirl **(espero que você seja realmente infalível e comente nesse também, ok? E olha, eu nunca vou abandonar essa fic, gosto muito dela! Posso até demorar um pouco pra postar, mas eu posto! Fique ligada que o próximo capítulo vai demorar menos, tá?), **Georgea **(eu também assustei com a sífilis, mas esse cap é tão sem-noção que você vai até assustar com O QUE É sífilis), **Viiic Black **(não me seqüestre. Eu preciso da minha casa para traduzir!), **Thaty **(quatro letras: leia! Mais sete letras: comente! Huahuahaua), **Bruna B. T. Black** (continuo! E você, continue a comentar!), **Lin Argabash** (dá pra agilizar sim. Acontece que eu já tenho até o próximo cap. aqui, mas tenho que traduzir o 9 pra deixar o trechinho no final pra vocês, né?) e **Larii** (obrigada/ envergonhada /).

Sabiam que eu nunca respondi a tantos comentários assim? Continuem comentando! 5 reviews e o próximo cap online, ok? Agora vamos à fic que é o que lhes interessa! Beijos a todas!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 7: No qual James viaja pelo Túnel da Morte Certa 

ou

No qual James pensa em sífilis

James sorriu quando viu Lily, se esquecendo completamente de sua conversa com Remus. Ele olhou para a bolsa quase estourando de Lily e para a caixa em sua mão, e como o cavalheiro que ele era, perguntou, "Você quer colocar a caixa na minha mala?"

"Claro", disse Lily, entregando a caixa a ele.

Ele se curvou e colocou facilmente a caixa em sua mala quase vazia. Se levantando, ele puxou a mala acima de sua cabeça para colocá-la ao seu lado. Isso deixou-o com uma mão livre para a mala de Lily e sua vassoura e uma mão para Lily.

"Vamos," ele disse, puxando-a com ele para o vagão. Ele a segurou com força até encontrar uma cabine vazia no trem. Uma vez que ela estava sentada de frente para Remus, ele disse, "Eu vou estar aqui atrás. Vou procurar o Sirius antes que ele perca o trem."

Então ele saiu, mas não encontrou Sirius, e sim um outro Black… Regulus.

"Olha, que menino bonito" zombou Regulus, ignorando o fato de que era mais jovem e mais estúpido que James.

"Eu não vou suportar insultos, Black, a menos que você queira uma detenção" James avisou. Ele muito dificilmente dava detenções, mas Regulus o estava tentando. Regulus apenas sorriu, e saiu andando. James não poderia culpar Sirius por tentar se manter longe de sua família. James procurou mais um pouco, mas não viu Sirius. Então o trem apitou; muito tarde agora, de qualquer jeito. Ele estava chegando na cabine quando teve que desviar de um cartaz flutuante onde podia-se ler:

_**Vendemos sífilis**_

Droga, quem ia brincar com aquilo? Era uma doença. Ele queria mesmo ter ignorado o cartaz, mas era o Monitor-Chefe, então ele não podia apenas sair andando. Ele olhou em volta para encontrar algum monitor para dar a tarefa de reter o cartaz, mas não viu nenhum. Droga. Com um suspiro ele empurrou a porta da cabine, esperando que Lily não se importasse de esperar um pouco mais. O que ele encontrou na cabine não podia surpreendê-lo mais. Não havia poltronas; havia apenas uma mesa com três primeiranistas com roupas de pára-quedistas atrás dela. Eles todos olharam para ele quando entrou na sala.

"Oi..." James disse, entrando incerto. "Olha, desculpa atrapalhar, mas eu queria saber sobre o cartaz na porta." Depois de dizer isso ele percebeu que não tinha ficado bom. "Não sobre o cartaz na verdade, eu só quero falar com a pessoa que está vendendo... Hm... Bom vocês sabem, e... Bom eu só quero falar com ela," ele terminou não muito firme.

"Claro, claro," um dos primeiranistas disse com ar de inteligência.

"Siga reto naquela porta, senhor," eles todos disseram em uníssono, apontando para uma porta normal de madeira que parecia decididamente fora de lugar num ambiente anormal.

"Certo," disse James e relutante foi até a porta e a abriu. Ele podia ter certeza de que era uma roubada. Havia mais ou menos cinco primeiranistas na sala, todos usando togas. É, togas. Quem usa togas? Bom, as togas não pareciam fora de lugar considerando que a sala toda era feita de uma selva. Havia mesmo animais que se pareciam com macacos nas árvores. Se esquivando de uma planta carnívora vermelha que estava tentando morder seu tornozelo, James perguntou à primeiranista mais próxima, "Eu estou procurando por alguém pra falar sobre o cartaz no corredor!" Ele se sentia um pouco desesperado agora. Ele só queria voltar à sua cabine e se juntar a Lily que contaria a ele que estava muito orgulhosa por ele ter se embrenhado por uma turma de primeiranistas em togas só pra fazer seu trabalho como monitor-chefe.

A primeiranista sorriu angelical. "Por ali," ela disse, apontando para um lugar que Jams resolveu apelidar de 'Túnel da Morte Certa'. James sentia um mau pressentimento quanto àquele lugar.

Sem acreditar na própria sorte, ele entrou no túnel, tentando se manter longe da planta híbrida que estava tentando arrancar seus olhos. Atravessando o túnel ele percebeu que a entrada era feita de cobras. COBRAS! Que tipo de doente faria isso? Pior ainda, o que ele tinha feito pra merecer isso? Se ele saísse vivo dali prometia prestar mais atenção às suas obrigações de monitor-chefe. Honestamente! Então ele começou a andar pelo túnel. Não era tão ruim. Ele tinha dado uns 20 passos quando alguma coisa pegajosa tocou seu ombro. Ele se virou e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo num lago. Um lago! Como eles colocaram um lago num trem? Talvez ele não estivesse mais no trem. Talvez ele tivesse morrido e ido pro inferno. Lutando pra não afundar, James saiu do lago e correu. Estava tudo preto e ele não enxergava mais nada. Ele lutou contra espinhos que arranhavam seus braços e prendiam nas suas roupas. Com certeza ele ia morrer. Não ia demorar muito... Ele estava chegando perto da luz. Depois de recobrar seu equilíbrio, ele percebeu que estava numa sala plana, com goteiras, mas ele estava com certeza no trem e vivo.

Olhou para os dois garotos sentados na sala, ele resistiu à vontade de perguntar porque havia um lago e um monte de espinhos numa cabine de trem. Apesar disso ele apenas perguntou, "Pra quem... Eu pergunto... Sobre o cartaz... No corridor?" Os garotos olharam para ele nervosos.

"Pra mim," o garoto de cabelo castanho respondeu, "Eu sou quem vende o peixe."

O peixe. Peixe? PEIXE!

Droga, ele nem podia enfeitiçar, não podia nem corrigir os primeiranistas. Como alguém podia ser estúpido a ponto de confundir peixe e sífilis? _PEIXE!_ Eles provavelmente fizeram isso de propósito. Eles provavelmente acharam que seria uma brincadeira legal. Ou eles eram mesmo estúpidos. James estremeceu, nervoso.

"Quantos... Peixes... Vocês ainda têm?" Ele disse devagar, perigosamente.

"Ummm... Dois," o garoto disse parecendo preocupado. "Você queria comprar um? Eu posso te dar um bom desconto."

James pensou. "Eu quero os dois," ele disse solenemente dando um galeão ao primeiranista.

"Ótimo", a criança disse, entusiasmado, entregando dois peixinhos dourados a James. "Tudo que você precisa fazer é colocar eles dois na água e eles vão se animar."

James aceitou os dois peixinhos congelados e então, tentando parecer casual disse, "Bom, eu acho que agora que vocês venderam todos os peixes não precisarão daquele cartaz no corredor mais. Vocês querem que eu tire ele de lá pra vocês?"

"Seria ótimo," eles disseram.

"Obrigado," James disse saindo da sala. Quando ele chegou à porta, não resistiu: "Mesmo assim eu acho que talvez vocês devessem rever seus conceitos de marketing. Contratar alguém novo. Alguém com um cérebro, talvez." Então ele deixou a sala, seus sapatos respingando a água.

Fora da cabine ele colocou os peixes no chão e foi até o cartaz. Com cuidado, ele tirou o cartaz da parede, tirou os resíduos de cola, e eficientemente transformou o cartaz em pedacinhos. Ele se sentiu um pouco melhor. Então ele abriu uma janela e jogou os pedacinhos fora. Agora ele se sentia muito melhor. Suspirando, ele parou, pegou os peixes, e finalmente voltou para a cabine. Abrindo a porta, James entrou, feliz por estar entre amigos, que certamente NÃO ERAM primeiranistas e certamente sabiam a diferença entre peixes e sífilis. Sirius parecia ter encontrado a cabine sozinho. Ele e Remus estavam discutindo meios de tirar a tinta trouxa do cabelo dele, enquanto Ally ouvia rindo e Lily estava lendo uma revista. Todos olharam para James quando ele fechou a porta. Lily engasgou e Sirius pulou de pé, procurando pela varinha. Então ele percebeu como devia estar lindo, derramando água no chão, cheio de lodo, as roupas rasgadas.

Ele colocou uma mão no braço de Sirius, "Não precisa se defender, Almofadinhas; ao menos que você esteja interessado em lutar com o Túnel da Morte Certa." James brincou e sentou no lugar vago de Sirius, deixando o peixe cair no chão. Ele tirou os sapatos, deixando grandes pingos d'água caírem no chão.

"O que aconteceu?" Lily perguntou, se aproximando e gentilmente passando um lenço pelo rosto dele.

James começou a responder, mas então parou. Pensou sobre como sua resposta seria recebida: com muitas risadas. Ele riu por um bom tempo enquanto seus amigos olhavam para ele, preocupados.

"Desculpa," ele finalmente respondeu, "É que é muito engraçado."

Lily olhou pra ele, seus lindos olhos verdes cheios de preocupação.

"Ei," ele disse, "Não se preocupe, eu estou bem." Ele desesperadamente quis tocar sua bochecha ou beijá-la, mas ela não ia gostar.

Sorrindo ele começou a contar a história. Sirius começou a rir em algum momento no meio da história; coincidentemente ele caiu no colo de Ally, então não havia problema. Lily foi a única que não riu ao fim da história.

"Eu sabia que algum dia você ia fazer suas obrigações de monitor-chefe."

"Foi a primeira e última vez," ele disse.

"Isso é terrível." Ela olhou para os peixes congelados nos pés dele, "O que você está fazendo com eles?"

"Ah, eu vou dar eles pro meu pai, vão chamar Morte e Destruição. Ele vai adorar a história."

Lily sorriu, "Que ótima idéia. Eu não acho que peixes sejam aceitos em Hogwarts."

"Você vai me dar uma detenção, monitora-chefe?"

"Não," ela disse, "Eu vou te mandar se limpar."

"Sem problema. As garotas saem; eu vou trocar de roupa."

Sirius finalmente parou de rir e disse, "Você tem certeza que não quer que Lily fique pra ajudar?"

"Cala a boca, Rosinha," James disse, empurrando Sirius na direção do corredor. Ally o seguiu, levando Remus consigo. Lily estava quase saindo quando a porta fechou sozinha. James arregalou os olhos. Aquele filho da mãe! Ele tentou abrir a porta antes que Sirius fizesse um feitiço para trancar. Quando tocou a porta ele ouviu um click, que significava que o feitiço estava feito. Ele tentou puxar a porta quatro vezes e não conseguiu. Droga, ele não conseguiu pensar num contra-feitiço.

"Desculpa Lily. Eu devia ter pensado que ele faria isso."

"Não é sua culpa, James. Eu não vou me chatear," ela disse com um aceno, "Eles vão soltar a gente antes de chegarmos à Plataforma."

"É." Ele disse pesadamente, se mexendo desconfortável em sua roupa molhada.

"Eu vou virar."

"Você sabe o que eles vão dizer se eu aparecer com a roupa trocada?" James disse, descrente.

"Eles vão dizer mesmo que você não troque," ela respondeu sensata, "Mas eles não vão explicitar." Ela se virou de costas sutilmente, seus brincos e rabo-de-cavalo balançando.

Se ele conseguisse se trocar e se limpar ia dar um beijo nela. Isso era bom. Pegando uma roupa limpa, ele se trocou em tempo recorde.

"Pronto," ele disse, tentando fazer um feitiço de limpeza.

Lily pegou sua varinha e, com um floreio, completou o feitiço dele, deixando-o completamente limpo. James abraçou-a e ela correspondeu, ficando bem perto dele. Então ele resolveu se sentar, e colocou a cabeça de Lily em seu colo, então o cabelo dela ficou bem perto para que ele afagasse.

"Eu tenho que te avisar," ele disse, quebrando o silêncio, "Você é a primeira garota que eu trago pra casa, então a minha família vai estar meio que em polvorosa."

"Em polvorosa?"

"Ah, você sabe, 'Que lindo! A primeira namorada dele!' Então eles vão começar a comentar a qualidade da sua pele, se você senta direito e aquelas coisas que dá pra perceber enquanto você estiver na frente deles. Pelo menos é como eu imagino. Eu não posso saber, mas parece com a minha família."

"Você não pode pagar um dos seus primos pra distrair eles? Eu fiz isso uma vez, um tempo atrás; funcionou. Todo mundo estava tão preocupado com o suposto namoradinho da Laura que tinha um piercing na língua que se esqueceram completamente que o meu cabelo estava roxo."

James quase desmaiou. "Roxo?" Ele disse, sua voz se embaraçando na última sílaba.

Lily sorriu.

"Por favor, prometa que você nunca mais vai fazer isso!"

Lily parecia estar se divertindo, "O que eu ganho se prometer?"

James pensou apressadamente, chocolates? Não, muito óbvio... Um... Lírios? Não, muito clichê... Umm... Então ele percebeu o que ela queria. Nossa, como ele era estúpido às vezes.

"O que você acha de um beijo?"

"Seria ótimo," ela disse sorrindo.

Eles roçaram os lábios. Ela fez biquinho, então ele começou um beijo longo.

Quando eles se separaram, a mente de James estava protelando, então Lily disse, "Então você não pode pagar um primo?" Isso trouxe James de volta à realidade e o fez lembrar sobre o que ela estava falando.

"Ah... Bom, eu não tenho nenhum primo."

Lily pareceu surpresa, "Então quem são esses parentes que não vão nos deixar em paz?"

James tentou pensar no melhor jeito de explicar a confusão que acontecera em sua família. "Eu fui o primeiro filho dos meus pais. Eu fui na verdade o primeiro a nascer em toda a minha geração na família Potter. Como o meu pai era o primogênito ele tinha que perpetuar a dinastia Potter, então um filho era um grande presente. Todo mundo celebrou e tudo aquilo," ele suspirou, "Então aconteceu um acidente; minha mãe ficou entre a vida e a morte. De fato o meu pai diz que foi um milagre que salvou a minha mãe, mas ela não podia mais ter filhos. Então não era mais um grande presente. Meus pais me tiveram, e os 6 irmãos do meu pai estavam começando a se casar. Todo mundo achou que logo a família Potter teria mais crianças. É irônico, mas todos os meus tios se casaram e descobriram que não podiam ter filhos por um motivo ou outro. Então, eu sou tudo o que eles têm. É como se eu fosse filho de todo mundo já que eles não tiveram filhos. Eu acho que essa vai ser a pior reunião de família da história porque vai ser multiplicada por 12. Agora que eu estou pensando sobre isso, vai ser terrível."

Lily torceu o nariz, "Você não podia ter me contado isso _antes_ de eu aceitar o convite pra ir pra casa com você?"

"Não," ele disse, sorrindo carinhosamente para ela e alisando seu cabelo sedoso, "Vai ser legal."

"É, legal," ela disse sarcástica, então se levantou.

Ele colocou seus braços em volta da cintura dela e colocou o queixo no ombro dela. "Eu vou fazer anjos de neve com você..."

**

* * *

**

**N/T:** Só pra deixar o trechinho da próxima pra vocês!

_Capítulo 8 – No Qual Lily Conhece a Família_

"_A porta se abriu bem no meio do beijo deles, pra aborrecimento de Lily._

'_Caramba!" Sirius disse, "Eu não esperava isso!'"_

"'_Hey, mãe, pai, essa é a Lily Evans,' ele disse, sorrindo feliz e colocou o braço em volta da cintura dela._

_A Sra. Potter sorriu distante, 'Bom, é um prazer te conhecer, Lily. Eu detesto arruinar suas despedidas, mas nós temos mesmo que ir.' Ela estava olhando fixamente para o braço de James em volta da cintura de Lily."_

"'_Passagens secretas? Como aquelas dos filmes de terror nas quais as heroínas desaparecem e nunca mais voltam?'_

'_É, tipo aquelas, mas eu sei que a minha heroína voltaria. Já que eu iria buscá-la se ela não saísse.'_

'_AH isso me conforta. Então se eu me trancar numa sala secreta você vai me achar, preferencialmente antes que eu morra.'"_

Bom gente, é isso. Agora eu vou indo porque estou com um pouquinho de pressa. Muitos beijos e até o próximo capítulo!


	8. No qual Lily conhece a família

**N/A:** AHÁ! Vocês já estavam pensando que eu tinha desistido da fic, não? Bom, eu tenho quase certeza que sim, porque até eu estava pensando que tinha desistido... u.u Anyway, pessoas, estou aqui mais uma vez, e tenho uma explicação muito convincente para o meu sumiço anterior e para todos os que virão pela frente. Estou estudando. Aí um de vocês vem e diz "ah, eu também", e aí eu venho e digo, "é, mas acontece que chego da escola todo dia muito tarde, quebradaça, pronta pra tomar banho e dormir". E no caso dessa fic, a coisa é um pouco mais complicada. Embora não pareça, traduzir é um trabalho difícil e demorado, e nem preciso dizer que não estou tendo tempo pra isso, né? Mas não pensem que eu abandonei a fic, não, pessoal. Eu volto. Eu SEMPRE volto! HAHAHAHAHA!

Ok, ok, vamos aos comentários.

Aliás, falando em comentários, acho que recebi muito poucos dessa vez, não? Um só! Hunf. Mesmo assim, agradeço à **Infallible Girl,** que é mesmo infalível, mesmo quando ninguém veio comentar, ela veio. Saiba que eu também queria fazer anjos de neve, mas neve no Brasil... neve no interior de São Paulo? NUNCA! Beijos e agora desfrutem ao capítulo!

P.S.: Dez reviews e eu posto o próximo cap, ok? Caso contrário...

Capítulo 8: No qual Lily decide que odeia passagens secretas

Ou

No qual Lily conhece a família

Droga! Ele tocara na ferida dela.

"Eu gosto de anjos de neve," ela disse devagar.

"Uh-huh," ele disse no ouvido dela.

"Se você prometesse que haveria anjos de neve, com certeza eu faria uns."

James estava beijando seu pescoço agora, o que a fazia se distrair bem. Droga, isso a fazia se distrair MUITO. Ela se virou e o beijou nos lábios. Aparentemente ele não estava esperando aquele ato, porque perdeu o equilíbrio no assento e, claro, os dois caíram no chão. Eles caíram com uma pancada e James fez uma careta de dor. Lily não tinha se machucado, porque James tinha amortizado sua queda.

Ela sorriu, "Que romântico, você se arrasta mesmo aos meus pés."

James começou a rir também. "Você é tão maravilosa," ele disse antes de puxá-la pra outro beijo.

_Você ouviu isso?_

_Ouvi._

_Vamos ver o que é?_

_Seria bom._

_Ok, vamos._

A porta se abriu bem no meio do beijo deles, pra aborrecimento de Lily.

"Caramba!" Sirius disse, "Eu não esperava isso!"

James inclinou a cabeça pra poder ver Sirius. "Você disse pra gente arrumar um quarto."

"James," Lily disse, batendo no tórax dele e ficando vermelha. "Nós só caímos do assento e quando a gente foi se levantar... Você viu... Mas a gente não fez nada."

Ally estava rindo, "Bom, já que vocês formam um casal tão lindo, eu acho que vamos deixar vocês sozinhos."

James pareceu pensar, "Não, tudo bem. Eu prefiro sem vocês mesmo."

"Eu acho que isso é um insulto," Sirius disse fingindo estar ofendido.

James riu e gentilmente começou a empurrar Lily pra longe dele. Mas Lily não queria sair de cima dele. Quer dizer, ela estava perfeitamente confortável e era um esforço se levantar. Ela supôs que era melhor levantar, mas ela _tinha_ mesmo? Forçando um riso, ela enlaçou o pescoço de James e escondeu o rosto no peito dele. Ela queria poder sentir a risada dele enquanto lutava pra se levantar contra a vontade dela. De um jeito ou de outro, provavelmente algo ligado àqueles músculos todos de Quadribol que ele tinha, ele conseguiu se levantar e levar Lily junto, esparramada perto da sua capa. E foi assim que passaram o resto da viagem.

Quando eles chegaram à Plataforma 9 3/4, Lily se separou de James e ele pegou suas malas e vassoura, levando Lily até a porta. Eles saíram do trem e Lily deu um abraço de adeus em Ally enquanto James se despedia de Sirius e Remus. Logo que ela se virou Ally pegou seu braço.

"Fique bem, Lils," ela hesitou, "Eu sei que você não quer saber disso, mas o pai do James é o chefe do Quartel de Aurores. Talvez você deva falar com ele..."

"Você tem razão," Lily disse levemente, mas firme, "Eu não quero saber disso."

Ela se virou para ir novamente.

"Pense nisso," Ally disse baixinho e Lily fingiu que não tinha ouvido. Lily ia, claro, pensar nisso. Ela não ia fazer nada sobre isso, mas ia pensar sobre o assunto.

James estava parado ao lado de duas pessoas que Lily adivinhou ser seus pais. Eles pareciam muito agradáveis de um jeito meio grisalho, e estavam rindo agradavelmente de algo que Sirius tinha dito. Lily se sentiu uma dor em algum lugar lá dentro e achou que ia fazer algo bem estúpido. Ela começou a chorar sem razão no meio da plataforma. Por sorte, ninguém percebeu. Eram lágrimas verdadeiras, não birra. James, sendo aquele observador tão bom (ao menos quando convinha a ela) que era, imediatamente percebeu e praticamente correu até ela pra saber o que tinha acontecido; como ele podia fazê-la melhorar? Quem ela queria que ele matasse por fazê-la chorar? Ela só balançou a cabeça. Droga, ela nem sabia porque estava chorando, quanto mais como fazer parar. Ele a puxou para seu peito, escondendo o rosto dela ali.

"Vai ficar tudo bem," ele sussurrou, "O que quer que seja; nós vamos atravessar isso."

Finalmente as lágrimas de Lily pararam; ela ainda abraçava James, aspirando pelo nariz. As pessoas começavam a deixar a plataforma quando Lily finalmente "acordou". Ela pôde ver Ally e Sirius se despedindo com um beijo, beijo mesmo, na frente dos pais de James, que estavam rindo deles junto com os pais de Ally. James enxugou o rosto dela com a manga da roupa.

"Eu devo estar horrível," ela sussurrou, embaraçada.

"Não, você está linda," ele disse, beijando carinhosamente a testa dela. Ele hesitou um pouco. "Você quer falar sobre isso?" Ele perguntou tentando achar um caminho pelo território não muito familiar das garotas que choram sem motivo.

"Não," Lily disse, balançando a cabeça, "Nós temos que ir."

"Ok," James disse, "Mais tarde?"

Lily concordou e sacou a varinha. Ela fez um feitiço rápido que limpou as marcas de lágrima no seu rosto e fez seu cabelo voltar à ordem. Então James a levou até seus pais.

"Hey, mãe, pai, essa é a Lily Evans," ele disse, sorrindo feliz e colocou o braço em volta da cintura dela.

A Sra. Potter sorriu distante, "Bom, é um prazer te conhecer, Lily. Eu detesto arruinar suas despedidas, mas nós temos mesmo que ir." Ela estava olhando fixamente para o braço de James em volta da cintura de Lily.

Lily sentiu o rosto queimar; não havia como voltar atrás mais.

"Você está certa querida; temos mesmo que nos apressar," o Sr. Potter concordou, "Vamos garotos!" Ele bateu palmas para Sirius, que ainda estava beijando Ally, "Você pode convidá-la para o Ano Novo; agora nós temos que ir."

Sirius pareceu bem fora do ar mas respondeu, uma responde bem embaraçosa, aquele idiota. "Eu vou para a casa do Remus. Jamesito está levando a namorada pra casa então ele vai poder beijá-la quando quiser." Então com um suspiro de conspiração ele adicionou, "Ele está preocupado que ela encontre alguém melhor que ele se ele deixar os amigos irem pra casa."

Ela não devia ter pintado o cabelo dele de rosa; ela devia ter matado ele. Ela estava vermelha agora e James não parecia estar numa condição melhor, arrastando os pés e evitando olhar para qualquer pessoa. Lily tentou olhar para os pais de James, esperando olhares de reprovação; pelo contrário, pareceu que o Natal e os aniversários deles tinham chegado mais cedo.

"Você é namorada dele!" A Sra. Potter exclamou. "Oh, que excitante; ele finalmente trouxe uma garota pra casa."

Lily se viu embrulhada num abraço apertado.

"Isso vai ser muito divertido. Olha pra você; você é tão bonitinha, não acho que James precise se preocupar quanto a alguém roubar você dele."

A Sra. Potter finalmente soltou Lily, enquanto ela tentava voltar a respirar. O Sr. Potter apertou a mão dela e começou a balançá-la pra cima e pra baixo. Sorrindo ele contou a sua mulher que James não precisava se preocupar; nenhuma mulher resistia ao famoso Feitiço Potter.

"Na verdade," James disse casualmente colocando o braço em volta da cintura dela, acabando com os abraços e apertos de mão, "A Lily é a única garota imune ao Feitiço."cabando com os abraços e apertos de mraço em volta da cintura dela e

"Uma das razões pelas quais ele é apaixonado por ela desde o quinto ano," Sirius interrompeu.

"Sabe Sirius," Lily disse casual, "Talvez você devesse ir procurar os Lupins; você não vai querer que eles vão embora sem você."

"Eles não vão embora sem mim," Sirius disse, sem captar a intenção.

"Sim, e seria uma pena se você aparecesse com as unhas cor-de-rosa pra combinar com o cabelo," Lily continuou, fingindo que não tinha ouvido o que ele tinha dito.

Sirius empalideceu, "Sabe, isso é um bom motivo. Te vejo no Ano Novo, Ally." Ele beijou a garota mais uma vez e saiu.

Ally sorriu, "Até o Ano Novo, então," e foi embora com os pais.

"Eu posso perguntar por que Sirius pintou o cabelo de rosa?" O Sr. Potter perguntou.

James e Lily começaram a rir.

"Ah, ele não pintou por livre e espontânea vontade. É uma longa história. Eu conto pra vocês no carro."

Eles deixaram a plataforma e entraram no 'carro'. Parecia mais uma suíte de luxo com rodas, mas Lily não disse nada. Ela só olhou pela janela enquanto James contava a história da tinta rosa a seus pais. O pai dele estava rindo tanto, Lily estava surpresa com a habilidade dele de esconder as rodas do carro. Ah é. Não deveria causar surpresa, era um carro mágico. Claro que James enfeitou a história, fazendo Lily parecer bem mais espertinha que o normal; juntando tudo, foi uma boa viagem.

Então eles chegaram à casa de James. Casa não era o substantivo certo para aquele lugar. Lily pensou que casa fosse a palavra certa para a sala de estar dele.

"James," ela disse quando ele veio ajudá-la a sair do carro, "Você sabe aquela lista de coisas que tem que contar às pessoas antes de convidá-las pra qualquer coisa?"

"Você diz aquela com o fato de eu ter 12 tias e tios?"

"É, aquela. Você tem que adicionar que mora numa mansão também."

James sorriu, "E acabar com a surpresa?" Ele beijou sua bochecha, "Você vai adorar a biblioteca."

Lily não duvidou que iria, mas será que não ia se perder numa casa tão grande? Ela ia precisar de um mapa pra encontrar a cozinha.

James levou Lily até a porta e ela se abriu automaticamente quando eles pararam em frente. Como se tivesse um mordomo invisível ali. Lily sorriu quando ele a trouxe para dentro e viu o carro 'se dirigir' até a garagem com algum tipo de feitiço. James ajudou-a a tirar sua capa e jogou-a no chão. Lily assistiu impressionada quando a capa voou e se colocou organizadamente no cabide. Aquela era uma casa de sangue-puros.

"O resto da família está na cozinha," o Sr. Potter disse, "Eles vão querer te conhecer."

Ele pegou o braço de Lily e a levou por um labirinto de corredores numa velocidade espetacular, deixando Lily apenas dar uma olhada rápida no teto alto e na mobília antiga. Finalmente, eles chegaram numa cozinha quente e clara que podia pertencer a qualquer casa trouxa, exceto pelos tipos de aparelhos que havia ali.

"Chegamos," a Sra. Potter disse feliz quando Lily tentou contar quantas pessoas estavam sentadas em volta da mesa da cozinha. Ela achou que fossem 12. Aquilo ia ser pior do que ela imaginava. Ela nunca ia conseguir lembrar todos os nomes. Cada par de olhos na cozinha estava fixo nela e Lily teve que lutar contra a vontade louca de gritar nervosamente. Ela tentou dar um sorriso feliz; era a família de James e ela queria que gostassem dela.

"Essa," disse a Sra. Potter, dramática, "É a namorada de James, Lily!" Quando ela disse isso Lily sentiu como se estivesse sendo leiloada; obviamente a Sra. Potter queria ter certeza de que o resto da família gostara dela também.

A cozinha explodiu em vozes. Parecia que todos os parentes concordavam que ninguém pensava que isso ia acontecer; eles estavam todos muito felizes, e todos eles queriam beliscar a bochecha dela ou dar a ela aulas sobre como não deixar aquele canalha fazer nada inapropriado ou com qual aspecto da castidade os Potter se preocupavam, dependendo do sexo do pretendente.

Lily apenas ficou parada e tentou sorrir, mas ela deveria ter parecido um pouco assustada porque James disse, "Ok, ok, eu assumo. Vocês devem estar todos surpresos porque uma garota veio comigo. Mas vocês não querem transformar esse momento maravilhoso num funeral assustando a minha namorada até ela morrer, querem?"

"Claro que não," disse o Sr. Potter, sorrindo, "Você teve sorte que a Srta. Evans está aqui." Ele puxou uma cadeira e colocou Lily sentada ali. James sentou-se ao lado dela e entrelaçou seus dedos.

"Então," uma mulher com um cabelo meio loiro, meio grisalho, disse, "Você estuda em Hogwarts?"

"Sim, eu estudo," Lily disse.

"Lily é monitora-chefe," James informou a todos, orgulhoso.

"Sério? Então ela é a mais inteligente," disse um homem distinto que estava à esquerda da mulher de cabelo loiro/grisalho.

James, claramente tentando enaltecer as virtudes dela, começou uma longa descrição de todas as aulas nas quais ela era a número um, nas quais ela era tudo, exceto por Transfiguração.

"James, claro, me passa em Transfiguração," ela interrompeu ansiosa para mudar de assunto.

"Claro, James foi sempre o primeiro em Transfiguração. Como seu tio Robert," a mulher de cabelo loiro/grisalho disse apontando para o homem distinto. Ok, então o nome dele era Robert; ela tinha que se lembrar disso.

De repente a Sra. Potter disse, "Ah querida, que rude da minha parte. Eu não te apresentei a ninguém."

Então Lily foi apresentada a um furacão de nomes, o único que ela pegou foi Reese. Nome estranho, fazia ela se lembrar dos Reese's Cups... Depois das apresentações a conversa mudou para alguns trabalhos que Lily nunca tinha ouvido falar e outras coisas que ela não pegou. Ela se sentia estúpida. Ela tinha mesmo imaginado que uma família puro-sangue fosse como nenhuma outra. Quando ela voltou a prestar atenção na conversa todos estavam dizendo a James para levar alguém para um tour. Espera aí; eles queria que James a levasse para um tour. Não parecia tão ruim. Então James pegou seu braço e a guiou para fora da cozinha sendo seguido por tantas piscadelas que fizeram Lily ficar aflita.

Quando eles chegaram ao corredor, James imediatamente começou a se desculpar, "Desculpa, Lils. Eles são loucos, totalmente insanos. Eu devia ter dito pra eles serem bonzinhos antes de você chegar. Eles nunca vão aprender a se comportar. Não que eles não saibam, é que..."

Lily o cortou com um beijo, que James aprofundou, puxando-a a para 'sala de desenho'. Então eles se sentaram numa poltrona trocando beijos até que James decidiu que eles tinham que continuar o tour antes que os parentes começassem a suspeitar.

"Então o que eu preciso saber sobre essa casa," Lily estimulou depois que eles andaram por muitos corredores sem entrar por nenhuma porta.

"Ah, não tem muito pra se saber sobre a casa." James disse, dando de ombros.

"Umm... James, isso é uma mansão. Como não tem muito pra se saber sobre ela?"

"Bom, a gente nem usa todas as salas."

"Ok, então me mostre o que vocês usam. E então me arrume um mapa, para eu não me perder em algum corredor escuro proibido."

"Ah bom, eu posso remediar isso. Não com um mapa, mas se você quiser que as luzes se acendam você pode usar um feitiço que funciona quando você diz 'acenda as luzes', mas o feitiço é meio velho, então algumas vezes não funciona."

"Ok, então agora vai ter luz no corredor proibido."

"É, eu não sou um bom namorado?"

"Claro, James," ela disse, rolando os olhos.

James fingiu estar magoado, então ela lhe deu um beijo.

"Depois disso," James disse, se afastando, "As únicas coisas que eu preciso te avisar é sobre as passagens secretas."

"Passagens secretas? Como aquelas dos filmes de terror nas quais as heroínas desaparecem e nunca mais voltam?"

"É, tipo aquelas, mas eu sei que a minha heroína voltaria. Já que eu iria buscá-la se ela não saísse."

"_AH_ isso me conforta. Então se eu me trancar numa sala secreta você vai me achar, preferencialmente antes que eu morra."

"Claro, minha dama, embora eu não faça nenhuma promessa quanto ao tempo. Existem muitas passagens secretas, algumas delas eu nem conheço."

"Você, não conhece passagens secretas? Estou espantada. Eu acho que vou desmaiar aqui." Lily sorriu e fingiu que ia cair. Ele a pegou, deixando-a bem segura em seus braços.

"Por aqui, senhorita," ele disse levando-a para a biblioteca. Era enorme. "Essa," ele disse, assim que entraram, "É a pequena biblioteca."

A pequena biblioteca. Ela nem queria pensar no tamanho da grande. A ruiva andou um pouco para poder observar a sala toda. Todo o lugar era decorado com mosaicos de diferentes plantas e animais. Alguns deles ela nunca tinha nem sonhado que podiam existir. Como ornitorrincos, borboletas pela metade, e peixes pela metade; havia muitas metades lá.

"É maravilhosa," ela disse correndo os dedos pelas asas da borboleta. De repente, ela se sentiu doente, como se estivesse rodando por muito tempo. Ela se escorou na parede para manter o equilíbrio, e então tudo ficou preto.

Ela piscou várias vezes. Tudo estava preto; não havia um fiozinho de luz _em lugar nenhum. _Droga! Ela devia saber que isso ia acontecer, James tinha falado das passagens secretas. Era muita sorte ter caído numa delas. Ah, quem, no juízo perfeito, ia construir uma passagem secreta que te puxa quando você corre os dedos pelas asas de uma borboleta?

Apesar disso, não havia necessidade de pânico. Ela era uma garota esperta e independente e com certeza sairia de uma passagem secreta idiota.

"Acenda as luzes," ela disse, hesitante. Nenhuma luz se acendeu. O feitiço não funcionava em passagens secretas realmente secretas.

O que não era um problema, afinal ser bruxa não era inútil. E toda boa bruxa tem uma varinha que poderia facilmente acender as luzes daquela passagem secreta escura. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era sussurrar "Lumus" e, voila, poderia ver.

Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era puxar a varinha...

Sua varinha estava no bolso...

Seu bolso era parte do casaco...

Seu casaco estava no cabide da entrada.

DROGA!

Isso estava começando a se parecer com um dia ruim.


	9. No Qual James Acaba com Sua Tia

Capítulo 4

**N/T: **Oi gente! Demorei? Bom, se eu demorei, me desculpem, tem acontecido tanta coisa na minha vida ao mesmo tempo ultimamente... Well, vamos ao que interessa. Esse capítulo é o que marca a metade da fic, ou seja, a partir deste faltam mais 9 para o fim da fic. Eu gosto dele, apesar de ser bem curtinho (aliás, não tem capítulo dessa fic que eu não goste...).

Ah, agradecimentos à **Infallible Girl **(Sou do interiorrrrr também... De que cidade você é? E eu não vou falar se a fic tem um final feliz pra você ler o final. HAHAHAHAHA. Obrigada pelos elogios, e se você quiser deixar 10 reviews, eu não reclamo!),** Larii**, **Thaty** (Obrigada às duas!) e **Mrs. Mandy Black** (Oba! Adoro leitoras novas! Obrigada por ler e não fique com dó da Lil, o sofrimento faz a gente amadurecer (u.u).)

Ok, agora que eu já respondi, vamos à fic. Beijos para todos e até o próximo capítulo!

P.S. n° 1: Cinco reviews para o próximo capítulo, ok?

P.S. n° 2: Atualizo Delírios de Lily Evans ainda essa semana!

**Capítulo 9: No qual James vem ao socorro**

**Ou**

**No qual James acaba com sua tia**

James olhou para a parede que tinha sugado Lily, boquiaberto. Droga de passagens secretas! Ele empunhou sua varinha e andou até a parede. Agora ele estava imaginando o que devia fazer para ser sugado pela parede também. Ok, ela estava passando a mão nos mosaicos. Ele passou a mão pelo mosaico horizontal e verticalmente. Nada. Droga. Ele precisaria de ajuda.

Quando ele entrou na cozinha correndo, sua família, que estava falando sobre Lily animadamente, parou de falar.

"James?" sua mãe disse, olhando para ele com dúvida.

"Lily foi engolida por uma passagem secreta na pequena biblioteca. Eu acho que isso aconteceu quando ela tocou os mosaicos na lareira. Eu só quero saber se algum de vocês sabe sobre..." James olhou para seus parentes com um olhar esperançoso.

"Você quer dizer, aquela que vai pro sótão?" Sua tia Liza perguntou.

"Não sei, como aquela funciona?"

"Eu acho que você tem que esfregar as mãos nas asas da borboleta."

"Obrigado!" James disse, já saindo da cozinha.

Ele ouviu sua mãe dizer, assim que saiu da sala, "Você se preocupou assim comigo quando eu entrei naquela passagem secreta no nosso banheiro, Tristan?"

Aquela era a reclamação favorita da mãe de James. Pelo jeito, eles tinham acabado de voltar da lua-de-mel quando ela foi engolida por uma passagem secreta no banheiro que funcionava quando alguém pega o sabonete exatamente às 9:15 da manhã. Ela foi jogada numa escuridão total, nua, por 4 horas até o pai dele perceber que ela tinha sido engolida e depois por mais 3 horas enquanto a família a procurava. No fim seu pai a encontrou, mas ela já tinha se urinado toda até lá. James não a culpava, mas ele não tinha a intenção de fazer Lily esperar por 7 horas.

De volta à biblioteca, ele empunhou a varinha e, com cuidado, correu os dedos pelas asas da borboleta. Ele se sentiu meio doente e então estava na passagem.

"Lumus," ele disse, sua varinha ofuscou seus olhos. Lily estava aconchegada na parede contrária, em posição de feto.

"Lily," ele disse, ajoelhando perto dela e a abraçando. Ela o agarrou com força como se estivesse morrendo e ele fosse o seu salvador. Ele a pegou, e isso era muito fácil. Ela tinha que comer mais. Segurando a varinha, ele encontrou a porta de saída e a empurrou. Então eles voltaram à biblioteca. Ele verificou se tudo estava bem e colocou-a sentada, mantendo-a perto.

"Desculpa, Lils. Eu não sabia que havia uma passagem ali. Merlin, eu achei que você nunca ia querer vir pra cá. Só não pensei que você pudesse ter um momento tão terrível," ele se desculpou, feliz por ela não estar parecendo querer matá-lo (seu pai jura que quando tirou sua mãe daquela passagem ela tentou quebrar o nariz dele, mas ela dizia que era exagero, ela só estava tentando dar um soco no olho dele).

"Eu não tive um momento terrível," ela disse, levemente em pânico. "Eu gosto de estar aqui com você."

James sorriu. Ela também sorriu para ele e, como nunca, parecia extremamente beijável, então ele fez o que qualquer homem em perfeito juízo faria; ele a beijou.

Não foi nada cinematográfico, foi só um beijinho, mas quando acabou Lily estava se sentindo muito melhor.

"Eu acho que a pequena biblioteca já deu o que tinha que dar," Lily disse, querendo sair dali.

"O que você acha de uma visita à grande biblioteca?"

"É mesmo maior que essa?"

"É."

"Eu quero ver..."

"Então, o que você está esperando?" Ele disse, ajudando Lily a se levantar.

A grande biblioteca era um lugar lindo com prateleiras magníficas de livros que com certeza enrolavam um pouco nas histórias. James fez um feitiço e os brilhantes globos de luz que seu tatara-tataravô tinha instalado apareceram._._

Lily olhou para ele. "Não se preocupe, não há passagens secretas aqui," ele disse. _Ok, exceto por aquela lá,_ ele pensou, _mas ela não vai achá-la._

Ela andou um pouco pela sala, suas mãos tocando os livros, "Eles não estão sujos," ela disse.

"Não," ele concordou, "Têm feitiço anti-poeira."

"James," ela disse, tirando os olhos dos livros para encontrar os olhos dele, "Eu sabia que a sua família era puro-sangue, mas você nunca me contou sobre," ela fez um gesto que englobou a casa toda, "Sobre tudo isso."

James começou a pensar. É verdade, ele tinha sido um idiota arrogante por bastante tempo, mas ele tinha alardeado sobre _seus_ feitos, não os dos seus familiares. "Ah, eu não sei, é só onde eu moro. Toda a minha família mora em lugares assim, então é normal para mim e quando eu vi que não era, bom... Normal, eu fiquei com vergonha, então eu nunca falei sobre isso."

Lily, sorriu, "Eu acho que entendi, mas não é possível que você ache tudo isso normal."

"Eu cresci aqui," ele disse.

"Você cresceu comigo," Lily disse, enlaçando o pescoço dele.

Ele sorriu, "Eu te amo."

"Eu também."

Eles ficaram ali, só se olhando por alguns minutos em silêncio quando James começou a ouvir o coração dela bater. Parecia que os corações deles dois estavam em sincronia.

Então Lily quebrou o silêncio, "Você nunca tentou _aquilo_ numa biblioteca?"

"Ummm... Não," ele disse rindo, "Mas se você quiser, nós podemos. Ninguém _nunca_ usa a seção de feitiços, então nós podemos tentar lá."

"Hey! Eu uso a seção de feitiços."

"Eu sei," ele disse, beijando gentilmente.

"Hem... Hem."

James se separou de Lily e virou-se para ver seu pai que estava parado na porta, tentando esconder a risada.

"É melhor você não deixar a Edna ver isso a menos que você queira que ela se sente com a srta. Evans para tricotar a noite toda."

James fez sua cara mais inocente, "Mas, pai, ela me forçou."

Lily deu um tapa em seu braço, fingindo estar ultrajada.

"Ela é muito sexy; eu não resisto."

O pai dele riu, "Você vai ter que se reprimir James. Eu confio em você... Ou pelo menos eu confio que você encontre uma sala sem uso bem legal..." ele estava pensativo.

James sorriu para Lily, que estava rindo baixo. "Você precisa de nós pra alguma coisa?"

"Ah é, sua mãe estava preocupada que, julgando pelo tamanho da bagagem da srta. Evans, ela não tivesse trazido um vestido para o Ano Novo."

Lily se virou e olhou para ele, "Vestido?"

"Droga," ele gemeu, "Eu me esqueci completamente de te dizer. Eu estava tão feliz que você viria... Desculpa... Eu posso consertar isso. A gente pode sair e comprar um vestido."

Lily parecia confusa.

"Não se preocupe; eu vou. Já que é minha culpa você não ter trazido o vestido."

"Não, não, tudo bem, James. Eu só estava pensando que as compras não devem ser o seu forte. Eu posso ir."

"Não seja boba," James disse, "Eu adoraria ver você experimentando os vestidos mais sexys da loja.

"Na verdade," o pai dele interrompeu, "A Krista quer levá-la. Já que o Dia dos Homens é amanhã, a Lily ia precisar de algo pra fazer..."

"É uma grande idéia! A mamãe é a melhor em compras daqui. Ela podia viver disso."

"É, eu também acho," o pai dele sorriu, carinhosamente. "Bom, é hora da competição anual de natação. Eu acho que você deveria mostrar a Lily o quarto dela para que ela coloque o biquíni."

Lily não disse nada, apenas olhou para James."

"Oops."

"Sua mãe espera tanto por isso," o sr. Potter disse, triste, entregando um biquíni a ela. "Isso deve servir, mas James pode alargar ou diminuir se precisar."

"Obrigada," Lily disse, olhando para o biquíni reduzido que o pai de James lhe tinha entregado com suspeita.

James sorriu, "Agradeça à Tia Mary."

"É, nós todos votamos para pegar um dos biquínis dela. Nós achamos que você ia gostar do esforço. Agora eu vou deixar vocês dois sozinhos. Não se metam em confusão."

"Obrigado, pai," James disse quando ele saiu. "Eu acho melhor a gente ir," ele disse a Lily.

Lily estava quieta enquanto eles desceram as escadas, sua mão segurando na dele, e eles logo chegaram aos seus quartos. O de Lily era de frente para o dele. Se os parentes dele soubessem que ele estava trazendo uma garota para casa, eles provavelmente teriam disposto algo diferente, mas era muito tarde agora. Ele teria que sofrer. Droga.

Abrindo a porta do quarto dela, ele a colocou lá dentro. "Bom, é aqui. O meu quarto é o da frente, se você precisar de alguma coisa é só atravessar e dizer. Quando você estiver pronta a gente se encontra."

Notando o olhar estupefato de Lily ele perguntou, "Tá tudo bem?"

"Não."

Ele esperou que ela continuasse, mas ela não o fez.

"Então o que não está bem?"

"Eu não posso usar isso," ela disse, colocando o biquíni na frente dos olhos dele.

"Por que não?"

"Olha pra mim James, e não diga que eu sou perfeita porque nós dois sabemos que é mentira!" Lily começou a chorar, fazendo com que James ficasse paralisado. Para ele, ela era perfeita.

"Lily," ele disse, abraçando-a, mas ela se afastou como se o toque dele a queimasse. "Lily, você não tem que usar isso se não quiser; nós nem temos que nadar."

"Você não entende, James!" Aquele era o drama do século.

"Por favor," ela sussurrou, "Deixa pra lá."

"Não, Lily, não se você está se sentindo tão mal."

Ela olhou para ele, seus olhos já vermelhos e lágrimas molhando seu rosto; ele sentia como se sua respiração tivesse sido arrancada dele. Ela era linda; ele tinha que tentar dizer isso a ela.

"Você é," ele disse, segurando a mão dela, "A mais linda, encantadora, divertida e maravilhosa mulher que eu já encontrei e não é mentira que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você. Eu sei que tem alguma coisa te chateando, só me conte o que é; me deixe ajudar."

Ela olhou para ele por um momento. "Eu coloco a droga de biquíni," ela disse, pegando a peça de onde tinha caído e entrando no banheiro, deixando James lá fora, tentando fazer uma resposta sair.

James não tinha certeza se aquilo era bom. Quando eles brigavam pelo menos ele sabia o que era, mas agora ele não tinha idéia do que a chateava. Ele estava ainda paralisado quando começou a entender a coisa, mas estava óbvio que Lily não tinha uma boa opinião sobre seu corpo e ele não tinha idéia de como melhorar aquilo.

Suspirando, ele entrou no quarto e colocou a sunga (ninguém lá nada pelado, eu sei que vocês estão desapontadas). Lily bateu à porta alguns minutos depois.

"Entre."

Ela usava uma grande camiseta, muito parecia com uma que James tinha "perdido" há alguns meses.

"Eu conheço essa camiseta," ele disse, sorrindo, enquanto ela corava. Abraçando-a, ele imaginou o que fariam sobre as lágrimas. Então ele teve um momento de inspiração, "Lils, o que você acha de conversarmos um pouco na pequena biblioteca depois do jantar?" Ela sorriu, ótimo, isso era bom.

Nadar no Natal é uma tradição da Família Potter que começou quando o avô de James empurrou a avó dele na piscina de brincadeira. Quando eles caíram na piscina, vários parentes também pularam. Provavelmente a única razão para manterem isso era que aquela era a tradição preferida de James. Pensando bem, nadar no Natal, isso não é meio estranho? Agora os adultos estavam relaxando em cadeiras macias perto das janelas, olhando para o céu escuro. Eles localizaram James e Lily e eles dois acenaram.

"Pulem," Tia Mary chamou; ela estava em outro de seus biquínis com Tio Joe segurando sua cintura.

Joe sorriu para Lily, "Não gostou do biquíni?"

"Ah não, é legal," ela disse, inquieta e desconfortável no biquíni pequeno.

Agora na borda da piscina, James sentiu os olhares de toda sua família em si. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer; na primeira vez em que alguém trazia a namorada, rolo, esposa ou qualquer coisa para o Natal você tem que empurrá-la na piscina. Só se a coisa for séria, claro. O lado são da sua mente sabia que Lily o mataria se ele _tentasse _empurrá-la na piscina, mas ele ignorou isso. Ele a pegou pela cintura e levantou-a.

"Não!" Ela chorou, mas era tarde; ele já a tinha jogado.

Ela subiu à superfície parecendo adorável, cuspindo água, tentando ao mesmo tempo olhar mal-humorada para James e tirar o cabelo do rosto. Ele estava se sentindo mais culpado agora do que quando sua família estava olhando para ele.

Lily olhou para ele com cara feia, "Bem, senhor Eu-Joguei-Minha-Namorada-na-Piscina-por-Diversão, você não vai me ajudar a sair?" Ela esticou a mão para ele.

Agarrando com firmeza a mão dela, ele soube na mesma hora que tinha errado. Havia um brilho inconfundível no olhar de Lily que dizia "te peguei agora". Ele sentiu que ela puxava sua mão e perdeu o equilíbrio, balançando perto demais da piscina. Então ele caiu bem ao lado de Lily. Emergindo, ele olhou para ela. Ela riu. Os parentes dele aplaudiram.

"Eu não acredito que você me puxou," ele disse.

"Eu não acredito que _você_ me puxou," ela respondeu, se afastando até que ele a seguisse, e suas costas bateram na parede da piscina.

James estava mais ou menos 60 centímetros dela quando parou. "Você é minha," ele disse.

"Só se você me pegar," ela disse, travessa, e imergiu.

Então eles começaram a brincar de pega-pega na piscina. Finalmente, exaustos, eles votaram à superfície. James ajudou Lily a sair da piscina e foram até onde a família dele estava sentada, conversando e rindo. Lily começou a tirar sua larga camiseta encharcada enquanto James puxava a única cadeira restante para eles dividirem.

Quando ele voltou a olhar para ela, congelou. Um observador diria que ele estava encantado com a visão de Lily num biquíni, a qual não era muito ruim, mas o que ganhou a atenção dele foram as costas dela quando ela tirou a camiseta para deixar secar. As cicatrizes nas costas dela ficaram bem visíveis, violentamente vermelhas na pele pálida dela. Ele olhou para a família; eles ainda não tinha percebido.

Ele se voltou para ela, pegando uma toalha, e quando estava quase terminando de cobrir sua tia Reese, no auge de sua falta de tato, disse "Merlin, coitada, _o que aconteceu com suas costas?_"

Lily congelou e então tentou colocar as mãos em cima num esforço de tapar as cicatrizes. James desistiu da discrição e correu até ela colocando a toalha em seus ombros, mas era muito tarde; todo mundo viu.

A mãe de James disse em sua voz de conselheira, "Estas são marcas de chichote."

Lily estava amedrontada. Suas mãos estavam agarrando freneticamente a toalha. James colocou as mãos nas costas dela, desejando que eles dois estivessem bem longe dali. Ele não sabia o que fazer. Ele devia tirá-la dali? O que ele diria aos seus pais?

"Você devia deixar eu dar uma olhada nisso querida, sou boa com cicatrizes," a tia Marie, medibruxa, disse. Lily não respondeu, só olhou para James.

"Você faria isso?" James respondeu para Lily. "Eu me sentiria melhor se você olhasse."

"Claro que sim, querido," ela disse, levantando-se. "Não vai doer, querida, eu só vou olhar," ela acalmou Lily quando colocou as mãos em seus ombros e a virou, tirando a toalha dali.

Lily escondeu a face no peito de James, e ele gentilmente correu os dedos pelo cabelo molhado dela.

Tia Marie assobiou espantada, "Você nunca mostrou isso para um medibruxo, mostrou?"

James balançou a cabeça. Todos os seus parentes estavam tentando não olhar, mas eles pareciam não conseguir.

Marie colocou a toalha de volta aos ombros de Lily, "Por que não vamos lá para cima, para o seu quarto, e então eu vou poder olhar melhor?" Lily concordou, hesitante.

James tentou segui-las quando foram subir, mas a Tia Marie o parou, "Eu venho te avisar quando terminar."

Agora, o que ele devia fazer? James suspirou, virando-se e esfregando os olhos. Podia esse dia ficar pior? Não que tivesse começado mau, ele pensou, lembrando do olhar maligno de Lily para o cabelo rosa de Sirius. Estava difícil de acreditar que aquele era o mesmo dia. Parecia impossível que aquela mulher forte, sexy e tentadora que ele tinha beijado no trem era a assustada, machucada e delicada que ele tinha abraçado há alguns minutos.

"Como foi que aconteceu, James?"

James levantou a cabeça; ele tinha se esquecido de que estava cercado pela família.

Ele suspirou, "Voldemort." Não precisaria dizer mais nada; eles entederiam.

"Ela é nascida trouxa?"

"Sim."

"Então foi só diversão?"

Ele percebeu onde eles queriam chegar. A família Potter já estava em perigo por causa de sua negação quanto a Voldemort; eles não precisavam de outra pessoa que o havia tirado do sério. Isso colocaria James em perigo, mas ele não se importava.

"Parece que ela tirou ele do sério; eu nunca entrei em detalhes," ele disse, ultrapassando seus medos e confirmando a eles.

"James," sua mãe, que havia saído do lugar onde estava sentada, abraçou-o. Ela passou os dedos gentilmente pelo cabelo dele, balançando-o em seus braços.

Sua tia Edna não foi tão gentil, "Como você pôde chamá-la para vir aqui? Uma sangue-suja não merece o risco. Ache uma garota decente e a traga para casa, e não uma jurada de morte."

James olhou para ela alguns segundos e então descontou toda sua frustração, seu desamparo, "Como você ousa chamar a Lily assim!" Ele chorou, se afastando dos braços da mãe, "Como você pode tentar julgá-la! Você não a conhece! Ela é dez vezes mais digna que qualquer puro-sangue! Eu gosto dela desde o quinto ano; como você pode me dizer que ela não é digna do risco? Como você pode pensar em insinuar isso? Você acha que ela me pediu pra gostar dela? Não é verdade. Na verdade, ela estava com tanto medo de que eu me machucasse que resolveu acabar de vez nossa amizade. Eu tive que implorar para ela voltar a falar comigo. Eu tive que convencê-la de que mesmo que nós estivéssemos separados, eu ia amar ela e morrer por ela. E agora você vem me dizer que ela 'não é digna do risco'! Que a mulher mais interessante que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida, com quem eu posso passar o resto da minha vida, não é digna do risco! Que a minha vontade de casar com ela e ter um monte de filhos não é digna do risco! Ok, sabe do que mais? _É digno do risco sim!_ Ela é digna do risco e de muito mais. Mas se você não consegue enxergar isso, tudo bem. Não vejo nenhum problema em voltar com a Lily para Hogwarts e passar o Natal com ela lá." James finalmente parou, quase espumando.

"Isso não tem sentido," sua mãe disse, "Se Edna tem algum problema com Lily, _ela_ que vá passar o Natal sozinha."

Seu pai resolveu tomar a iniciativa pela primeira vez; como o patriarca da família ele disse que deviam ir. "Vamos, garoto," ele disse, indo até a porta.

James hesitou. O que estava acontecendo? Essa não era a frase que devia encerrar aquela briga.

Seu pai se virou e olhou para ele, "Bom, você vem?"

"Para onde?"

"Eu confesso que precisamos falar sobre feitiços defensivos com a Srta. Evans, e na verdade, quanto mais cedo começarmos, mais cedo acabaremos com isso e poderemos abrir os presentes de Natal."

**N/T de novo: **Hey people! Como eu venho me esquecendo deles ultimamente, voltei pra trazer os trechinhos do próximo capítulo!

_Capítulo 10 – No Qual Lily Fala com a Casa/Ilusão/Fantasma ou No Qual Lily Briga com James_

"'_É assim que você sempre se veste em casa?'_

'_De jeito nenhum,' ele disse, rindo, 'Hoje eu tenho que estar apresentável por que os Potter vão aterrorizar a cidade em seu dia fora de casa anual.'"_

"'_Eu sou um assassino bonzinho,' ele disse, saindo do abraço dela e pulando para trás. 'O que você sabe sobre a morte? Você acha que sabe como é só porque tem umas cicatrizes que um comensal fez. Você não tem idéia de como é perder as pessoas que você ama. O que foi que você já perdeu? Um peixinho dourado?'"_

"'_O amor faz isso com as pessoas.'_

'_Amor,' Lily disse, 'É isso que isso é?'_

_A ilusão afagou a cabeça dela, 'Você devia ir falar com ele.''_

'_Não sei.'"_

Bom, agora, sim, até o próximo capítulo! (E não se esqueçam das 5 reviews...)


	10. No Qual Lily Briga com James

**N/T: **Olá pessoas! Faz tempo que eu não apareço por aqui, hein... É, Um Raio de Sol na Escuridão tem ficado meio de lado na minha fila de fanfics ultimamente (dá pra ver, né?) por vários motivos. O primeiro deles é o meu estado de espírito atual, que não deixa eu ler/ver/estar perto de alguma romântica por mais de cinco segundos sem me cansar dela. E essa fic é romântica, então eu não tenho tido mais paciência para ela. O segundo motivo é o tempo que eu não tenho. Como agora estou de férias, é bem capaz que eu termine de traduzir e postar antes de voltar às aulas – o que seria ótimo, porque se não estiver terminada até 02 de fevereiro eu vou ter que colocá-la em hiatus de novo!

Mas eu sei que vocês não querem me ouvir falar sobre a minha vida atropelada. Mil desculpas por ter colocado essa fic em hiatus, mas foi caso de urgência! Agora que ela saiu, acho que não volta mais. Só quero agradecer à **Rejane** (viu, eu não abandonei não, tá?), **mila** (matei a curiosidade? XD) e **InfallibleGirl** (eu também não teria problema! Huahauahauhau) pelos comentários. Agora vamos ao capítulo antes que eu mude de idéia.

**Capítulo 10: No Qual Lily Fala com a Casa/Ilusão/Fantasma**

**Ou**

**No Qual Lily Briga com James**

Lily acordou, sentindo como se tivesse engolido o travesseiro enquanto dormia. Seu corpo todo estava dolorido; ela colocou uma mão sobre as costas, retesando os músculos ao tocar a pele frágil. Levantando o corpo dolorido da cama, ela foi até o banheiro e usou o espelho para olhar as costas. Tudo o que havia restado das cicatrizes eram finas linhas brancas. Isso era muito bom. Depois de se vestir, Lily se sentiu um pouco melhor; ela colocou a cabeça para fora do quarto e olhou para o hall, olhando o movimento. Ela não viu ninguém da família de James, então atravessou o hall e entrou no quarto de James. Droga. Ela encontrara a família, ou pelo menos a parte feminina dela, já que nenhum dos homens estava lá exceto James.

"Oi…" ela disse devagar.

"Lily," James sorriu, "Você acordou."

"É," ela disse, terminando de entrar no quarto.

"Então, nós te vemos no jantar, mas cuidado para não fazerem nada proibido."

"Ok tia M, não tema! Vou cuidar para que nada aconteça."

A mãe de James, Krista, foi até Lily que tinha acabado de entrar e estava segurando a porta, "Bom, nós vamos deixar você e James se despedirem e então vamos nos encontrar na cozinha para a nossa expedição de compras."

Todas as mulheres saíram, sorrindo e piscando, deixando Lily vermelha e sozinha com James.

"Eu não sabia que elas estavam aqui," ela disse.

"Sem problema," ele disse, terminando de abotoar a camisa. Ele parecia bem elegante, vestindo esporte fino.

"É assim que você sempre se veste em casa?"

"De jeito nenhum," ele disse, rindo, "Hoje eu tenho que estar apresentável por que os Potter vão aterrorizar a cidade em seu dia fora de casa anual."

"Você está lindo," ela disse.

Ele colocou as mãos na cintura dela, "Obrigado, senhorita. A senhorita me parece belíssima."

"Ugh... Pára de bancar o educadinho."

"Se você insiste," ele disse, lamentando.

Ela o abraçou forte. "Eu nunca mais vou conseguir olhar na cara dos seus parentes."

"Claro que vai. Eles te acham ótima."

Ela deu um sorriso para ele como se dissesse "ah, claro".

"Bom, eles sabem que eu não vou mudar de idéia sobre ser apaixonado por você, então eles vão tentar melhorar." Ela devia ter olhado o quão se sentiu porque ele adicionou, "Meu pai gosta de você. Ele não parou de falar em você noite passada. Ele é quase tão bobo por você quanto eu, e nós sabemos que isso significa muito."

Lily suspirou, "Sua tia Marie é muito legal."

"É, e como foi? Suas costas estão melhores?"

"Está doendo um pouco, mas não dá mais pra ver as cicatrizes."

"Ótimo. Você quer mudar os planos de ontem à noite para essa noite?"

"Claro."

"Ótimo," ele disse, se abaixando para beijá-la.

"Você está lindo nessa blusa, James," ela disse, segurando no colarinho dele e puxando-o para outro beijo.

"Claro, claro," ele disse, empurrando Lily de leve, "Só que eu tenho que ir; se não tivesse, ficaria aqui para deixar você admirar minha blusa."

Lily fez birra. Ele a beijou de novo.

"Ok, estou indo. Te vejo à noite." Ele saiu e cinco segundos depois voltou e deu mais um beijo nela.

"Agora eu vou mesmo." Ele voltou mais uma vez antes de levar Lily com ele. Era uma sorte ele ter feito isso, porque senão Lily não conseguiria encontrar a cozinha.

"Aqui está você, sã e salva," ele disse, entrando com ela na cozinha, que estava mais uma vez cheia com a família de James.

Mas algo estava errado; eles todos choravam.

"Pai?" James chamou confuso.

"Outro ataque, filho; Edna e Walter morreram."

Lily não tinha certeza de quem eles eram.

"Morreram?" James disse, seus olhos cheios de descrença.

"Eles estavam quase lá," disse o sr. Potter, os olhos cheios de dor, "Voldemort tinha que se livrar deles. Eles não deviam ter ido embora ontem à noite."

"Eles foram embora por causa de mim," James disse, o horror correndo por seu rosto. Ele caiu para trás e Lily o segurou.

"Não, James," Marie disse, "Não foi culpa sua."

Lily assistiu espantada enquanto toda família tentava esconder a dor para confortar seu filho/sobrinho. Lily se afastou enquanto a família chorava. Lily lamentou com eles; ela nunca deveria ter conhecido aquelas duas pessoas, e ela sabia que aquela família não merecia aquela dor. Ela se perguntou por que James tinha sentido que era culpa dele a morte de Edna e Walter. Ela sabia como ele se sentia. Ela se sentira como se a culpa fosse dela, sentira a dor que assombrara seu coração por meses voltar com a memória daqueles que tinha perdido. Quando você pensa sobre isso, é culpa sua; é culpa sua que eles estivessem mortos; você não é mais que um assassino. Talvez as coisas fossem diferentes com James; ela não tivera ninguém para confortá-la. Ele tinha uma família inteira querendo dar apoio, e eles diriam a ele que ele não era um assassino, que não era culpa dele.

A choradeira diminuiu um pouco quando ela olhou para eles.

"Lily," James disse, sua voz cheia de dor. Ele precisava de conforto. Ela foi até ele e passou as mãos em volta do corpo trêmulo dele.

"Está tudo bem, James," ela sussurrou, passando a mão pelo cabelo dele, "Eu sei como é quando você sente que é sua culpa, James, mas a morte é algo que não podemos controlar. A maldade está fora do nosso controle; você não tem que pagar por ela. Você é puro e bom, a maldade nunca ia funcionar com você, James."

As palavras de Lily não vinham mais dela, mas da sua memória. A memória de uma mulher que havia confortado Lily enquanto ela chorava, pensando que fosse ela a causa da morte dos seus pais. A boca de Lily se mexia formando as palavras sem pensar; ela só se lembrava de que havia sentido uma gratidão enorme ao ouvir essas palavras.

Para sua surpresa, James não parecia ter levado as palavras do mesmo jeito que ela.

"O que você sabe sobre isso?" Ele gritou, incerto, com a culpa correndo por suas palavras.

Ela tinha se esquecido da fase de revolta que vinha durante o processo de recuperação. Ela tinha se achado tão parecida com os comensais que tinha se prendido numa cela (que ela imaginava ser de corpos podres; os comensais faziam parte da decoração interna).

"Eu sou um assassino bonzinho," ele disse, saindo do abraço dela e pulando para trás. "O que você sabe sobre a morte? Você acha que sabe como é só porque tem umas cicatrizes que um comensal fez. Você não tem idéia de como é perder as pessoas que você ama. O que foi que você já perdeu? Um peixinho dourado?"

A voz de James ecoou pelas paredes da sala, o corpo dele tremendo, sem controle sobre as emoções. Lily sabia que ele voltaria atrás no que havia dito, mas ele tinha machucado ela demais. E isso a deixou muito, muito brava.

"Eu tenho notícias para você, James Tristan Potter!" Ela gritou. "Eu perdi bem mais do que você. Claro que eles eram seu tio e sua tia, eu sei, mas você tem todas essas pessoas que te amam mais do que você imagina. Quando o Lorde das Trevas matou os meus pais, tudo o que me restou foi uma irmã que me chutou de casa gritando 'assassina!' pelas minhas costas! Então não venha me dizer que eu não sei como é porque eu sei, eu sei mais do que você!"

Ela estava muito vermelha, brava como nunca. Ela estava praticamente desafiando James a gritar com ela, bater nela, deixar que ela descontasse sua raiva nele. Ela só precisou de um momento para perceber que ele nunca levantaria nem um dedo para ela com raiva, isso para não mencionar que ele estava com uma raiva que nunca havia sentido.

"Seus pais morreram!?! E você só me conta agora? Você não sabia que talvez eu gostaria de saber?" Ele disse, chacoalhando-a pelos ombros.

"James, cale a boca," ela gritou de volta, fazendo James sair do sério, "Eu não quero saber da sua solidariedade. Eu mesma posso fazer isso e eu sou boa nisso. Então fique longe do meu passado, porque ele está cheio de mortes!"

Ela respirou fundo e colocou para fora tudo o que sentira desde que chegara lá, "Isso tudo está errado! Você é bom demais pra mim. Por que você está perdendo tempo com uma sangue-ruim estúpida? Você podia ter qualquer garota que quisesse, mas me escolheu. Por que, James? Eu não sou especial. Você deveria procurar alguém melhor para você!"

Ela começou a chorar. "Eu detesto chorar," ela disse, furiosa com sua própria fraqueza. "Parece que tudo o que eu consigo fazer perto de você é chorar. Estou cheia disso. Você pode levar minhas coisas de volta com você no final das férias."

Ela deu as costas a eles e saiu correndo. Dobrou um corredor e parou confusa; ela dobrou mais alguns corredores e então parou novamente, completamente perdida.

Frustrada, ela gritou, "Droga de casa!" O mais alto que podia.

Atrás de si Lily ouviu uma voz doce dizer, "Ser grande tem suas vantagens e desvantagens, eu concordo com você."

Lily girou nos calcanhares e viu um fantasma brilhante com forma de mulher. "Você é um fantasma?"

"Não exatamente. Eu sou mais uma personificação dessa casa. Eu só fiquei aqui por tanto tempo que me tornei real. Mas não é todo dia que eu falo com as pessoas."

"Sério?" Lily disse, intrigada.

"É. Bem, eu achei que talvez você quisesse ouvir o que estão dizendo na cozinha."

"Não," Lily disse, "Eu estou mais interessada em achar um jeito de sair dessa droga de labirinto." Percebendo que havia insultado a casa, ela adicionou, "Não que não seja uma droga de labirinto muito legal."

"Ah, isso não me incomoda querida, mas se você tem certeza de que não está interessada no fato de que James está quebrando todos os pratos da cozinha, tentando convencer a si mesmo de que não quer ir atrás de você, tudo bem."

"Ele o que?"

"Está jogando os pratos nas paredes. Eu estava começando a pensar que ele ia correr, mas a mãe dele colocou todo mundo para fora da cozinha e começou a consertar os pratos quebrados. Krista é uma mulher sensível, provavelmente não quer que ele se machuque com os cacos."

Lily não conseguiu não sorrir concordando; aqueles eram pratos muito lindos. "Por que ele não quer correr atrás de mim?"

"Bom, querida, ele não está em seu juízo perfeito no momento, mas eu acho que ele pensa que você o odeia e que não quer ver o rosto dele nunca mais."

"Eu não o odeio."

"Eu sei querida, mas a cabeça dos homens é um lugar obscuro. Eu acho que nunca vou entendê-los."

Lily pensou sobre o que casa disse. "Eu não estou brava com ele, acho. Eu sei que ele não quis dizer aquilo tudo. Droga, eu sei exatamente quanta dor ele está sentindo agora e isso é terrível. É que ele me machucou um pouco. Eu preciso de um tempo pra me curar."

"Eu tenho certeza de que ele ia adorar te ajudar a se curar se você pedir."

Lily não respondeu.

"Ele não sabia sobre seus pais?"

"Não, eu nunca contei a ninguém. Eu acho que a minha amiga Ally suspeita, mas ela nunca perguntou."

"É difícil manter essas coisas escondidas."

"Eu sei. Eu só não queria pensar sobre isso, muito menos falar sobre isso. Você sabe como é estranho," Lily disse rindo de si mesma, "mas James sabe mais sobre eu que qualquer pessoa porque ele me deixou tão furiosa que eu poderia ter gritado qualquer segredo para provar que ele estava errado."

"O amor faz isso com as pessoas."

"Amor," Lily disse, "É isso que isso é?"

A ilusão afagou a cabeça dela, "Você devia ir falar com ele."

"Não sei."

"Eu acho que devia. Ele está muito frustrado com a porcelana chinesa e está olhando para a lavadora de talheres com um olhar terrível."

"Eu acho que tenho que ir," Lily disse, "Quer dizer, seria terrível para você se ele começasse a atirar facas, e eu não quero que isso aconteça a um novo amigo."

"Se você quiser pensar assim tudo bem querida, mas eu devo dizer que é uma desculpa muito esfarrapada. Você não podia inventar nada melhor?"

"Eu esqueci o casaco?"

"Não é muito boa."

Lily sorriu, "E esta, 'Eu te amo'?"

"Oh, essa é boa. Eu fico com essa."

"Como eu volto para a cozinha?"

"Bom, pelo caminho que você veio... Ou pelo caminho mais fácil."

"Eu vou pegar o caminho mais fácil."

Uma porta apareceu no meio da parede.

"Isso vai te levar até a cozinha, querida."

"Você não vem?"

"Não eu não falo com muita gente. Eu prefiro ficar sozinha."

"Eu te verei de novo?"

"Apenas chame querida, estarei em qualquer lugar."

Lily começou a andar e então parou, "Você tem um nome?"

"Um nome? Acho que não."

"Ah, eu estava pensando, já que você está em qualquer lugar e tal, você sabe por que James está se culpando pela morte da Edna e do Walter?"

A ilusão pareceu desconfortável, "Edna disse uma coisa muito ruim sobre você e James a censurou. Quando ele saiu, não foi surpresa que a família tenha pedido a ela para ir embora antes que James ficasse pior. É claro que Walter foi com ela... E você sabe o resto."

"Então é minha culpa na verdade," Lily sussurrou, enquanto todo o seu corpo mergulhava num vortex de culpa e repugnância por si mesma.

"Não, não é. É culpa de Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele está tentando nos colocar uns contra os outros e depois contra nós mesmos; nós só temos que resistir e continuar fortes. Se fizermos isso ele não teria poder sobre nós."

Lily foi lançada de volta para a cela na qual passara o verão...

"Você sabe, nem todo mundo no mundo é só bom ou só mau; às vezes você é um misto."

Lily sorriu sem ânimo, tentando ignorar o pedido de sua colega de cela para começar uma conversa. Ela estava tentando fazer isso desde que Lily tinha acordado, quarto horas antes, e isso estava começando a incomodar a ruiva. Lily só queria se deprimir sozinha, SEM interrupções.

"Então ele matou seus pais?"

Lily não respondeu, de novo.

"Trouxas, eu creio?... É difícil de concordar com coisas como essas, mas você não pode deixar isso te consumir. Você não tem que morrer com eles."

Lily não hesitou em responder essa, "O único jeito de sair da impenetrável Baramore, a fortaleza do Lorde das Trevas, é numa mochila."

"Não acho."

Lily olhou para ela com um olhar estranho.

"Meu marido construiu a Baramore para Tom – ele ainda não era Voldemort – e é por isso que eu estou aqui. Eu sou a única pessoa que pode saber das passagens secretas dentro e fora da fortaleza."

"Se você sabe como sair, por que o Lorded as Trevas não te mata?"

"Ele conheceu meu marido; não teve coragem, eu acho. Agora, claro, ela não hesitaria, mas eu fui uma das suas primeiras prisioneiras; ele estava começando a seu mau. Além do mais, se eu soubesse mesmo se alguma passagem secreta, teria sido torturada por anos."

"Oh," Lily disse desencorajada.

"Se houvesse uma saída quem você encontraria?"

"Ninguém," Lily disse azeda, "Todos os que eu amei estão mortos."

"Nenhum marido, namorado..."

"Eu só tenho 17 anos."

"E?"

Lily sorriu.

"Bom, nenhum pretendente?"

Lily congelou. Ela tinha um pretendente, e era bem grande. "Tem um garoto..."

"Continue."

"Nós brigamos bastante, mas é tipo um joguinho."

A mulher fez um gesto para que ela continuasse.

"E quando nós brigamos, eu sempre falo do cabelo dele. Sabe, tipo 'sua mãe nunca te mostrou um pente', ou 'o que tem no seu cabelo hoje', porque ele é super desarrumado e nada abaixa ele."

"Então você é má com ele?"

"Não, é que ele é… Era um idiota."

"Por que você diz era?"

"Ele mudou."

"Ah... E mesmo assim você ainda nega."

"É meio que difícil de explicar, mas se você pudesse vê-lo você entenderia, porque ele com certeza tem o cabelo mais sexy que eu já vi. É engraçado e parece que o vento está sempre batendo nele, e isso é suficiente para fazer qualquer garota cair aos pés dele. Eu só acho que não deveria chegar para ele e dizer, 'Hey, você tem o cabelo mais sexy que eu já vi, posso alisar?'"

"Mas esse é um bom caminho."

"Eu sei. Mas você não consegue imaginar a cara dele se eu disser isso?" Lily sorriu ao imaginar a expressão de James. "Mas eu acho que ia ser lindo."

"Você não pode ser mais forte que o cabelo sexy."

"Eu sei," disse Lily miseravelmente, se amaldiçoando por nunca ter dito aquilo a James.

"Essa parece uma boa razão para eu te mostrar como sair da fortaleza."

Lily olhou para a mulher; então o assunto da "escapada" voltou à sua cabeça. "Se tem um jeito de sair, por que você não usa?"

"Não posso."

"Por que não?"

"Fica no quarto de Tom, e você tem que ser muito inteligente para entrar lá, querida."

Lily olhou para a colega de cela, a boca aberta, "Então tem mesmo um jeito de sair?"

"Pode apostar. E para uma garota como você," ela disse, olhando para a figura de Lily, que parecia muito bem dentro da blusa super apertada que sua mãe tinha enfiado nela no dia do ataque, "Isso é uma opção. A questão é, você se arriscaria à morte, caos, estupro, destruição e maldição eterna para voltar para o seu amor e contar a ele que você adora seu cabelo?"

Lily pensou sobre isso durante o dia seguinte todo. Seu primeiro instinto disse, 'esqueça, você não vai conseguir.' Mas então ela pensou em James e em sua cara quando ela lhe dissesse que adora seu cabelo. Ela ia morrer mesmo, por que não tentando sair de lá? Ela ficou pensando enquanto cobria com o cachecol suas curvas magras, e enquanto os Comensais da Morte batiam em sua colega de cela, e depois enquanto batiam nela; finalmente Lily chegou a uma decisão.

Ela sairia de lá; que se dane a maldição eterna.

Lily foi arrancada de suas memórias e trazida de volta ao presente pela casa, que estava perguntando ansiosamente se ela estava bem.

"Sim, sim, não," Lily respondeu.

"Ah, essa é uma _daquelas_ coisas, não?"

"É, é só... Eu me esqueci completamente... Me concentrei tanto no objetivo de sair de lá que me esqueci o que me fez chegar a essa decisão. Eu nunca disse a ele... Não acredito que eu nunca disse a ele... Não acredito que eu esqueci." Lily voltou sua atenção para a ilusão, "Eu tenho que contar a ele."

"Claro que tem, mas você deveria falar com o James primeiro, querida."

"Você está certa, é com o James que eu tenho que falar," Lily disse decisiva, entrando no corredor.

"Te vejo mais tarde," a casa disse às costas de Lily, mas quando ela voltou para se despedir da ilusão, ela já tinha desaparecido.

Lily continuou andando pela passagem, que estava cheia de musgo fosforescente brilhando nas paredes, até que chegou ao final, a porta. Ela tateou, procurando pela maçaneta na luz parca. Girando a maçaneta, a porta abriu e revelou a Lily a cozinha quente e iluminada, fazendo a garota gritar.

**No próximo capítulo...**

"_Você não me odeia, odeia?" James perguntou, sua voz cheia de trepidação._

"_Realmente, vocês dois compartilham um laço muito especial," a mãe dele disse com a voz baixa._

"_Laço?" Seu pai perguntou._


End file.
